


Out of His League

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never been much of a popular guy, and he was hoping that could change in college. It didn't. That was until a drunken night with his best friend, Lydia, reveals his massive crush on Scott McCall, one of the cool jocks that Stiles could only hope to admire from afar. Lydia decides to help Stiles get the guy and Stiles is really hoping that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO I had some tags on a [picture](http://stilesandscott.co.vu/post/84849993883/scilesinpiles-college-fucking-au-where-scott) on tumblr and I was prompted to write a fic.

Stiles pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed. His first three weeks at college and almost nothing was different.

He was still a geek, still a part of the marginalized kids who never got glanced at by any of the beautiful people, and his only friend was still Lydia and her girlfriend, Malia, by association. And they only talked to him when they had time, which was barely ever.

So he spends most of his days held up in his dorm room, working on computer science homework or playing Minecraft until his eyes hurt and then going to bed feeling lonely and depressed every night. He hadn’t even managed to make friends with his roommate, considering Isaac actively started to avoid him ever since the porn incident.

Stiles tried to rid the moment from his mind.

The only good thing about college so far was the fact that Stiles had the luxury of sitting across from Scott McCall, one of the popular lacrosse players at school with tan muscular arms and wavy brown hair and a smile brighter than the sun.

He had a B+ in English, his lowest grade for the entire semester, and it was 50% due to the fact that Stiles hated the class and half-assed most of the assignments, and the other 50% was because Scott was just so damn pretty.

He barely paid attention to the lectures, especially on days when he’d wear those stupid shirts with the sides cut out or backwards hats. He was a freaking menace and Stiles couldn’t stand it.

Stiles almost spoke to him once, when he was sitting by himself during breakfast because no one on the lacrosse team got out of bed before noon. Then Derek Hale waltz over and looked at Stiles like he was the scum of the earth and it scared him well enough to guarantee that he’d never attempt anything like that again.

So, he admired from afar, which was what he did with everything else anyhow.

That was until Lydia showed up in his dorm room in the middle of the night with a bottle of vodka, looking for a good time.

“Lydia, I don’t know about this, neither of us are twenty-one and—”

“Stiles, forget about the rules for one second.” She said, placing a hand on his shoulders. “If you don’t want to do this, fine, but not being twenty-one isn’t a valid excuse.” She paused and Stiles didn’t say anything. Finally she rolled her eyes and letting out an exaggerated sigh. 

“I can leave if you want, there are plenty of people who would be a lot more excited about free booze than you are.”

“No, stay,” Stiles said, throwing out his better judgment. He always had wondered what it was like to get wasted, anyway. “I want to.”

Three hours and 16 shots between the two of them later, Stiles couldn’t see straight nor could he get the name Scott McCall out of his mouth. “God, have you seen his arms, Lydia? Like seriously he could bench press me any day. And I want him to. I want him balls deep, okay? Like I want his dick so far down my throat that—”

“That’s enough mental image for one night, Stiles.” She shook her head, grinning as she slyly took the bottle from Stiles’ grip. How she was still almost totally sober was beyond Stiles, though she had well less than half of the alcohol they consumed together. And surely this wasn’t her first time.

“Lydia,” Stiles started, a bright idea suddenly popping into his mind. “I need you to help me get Scott, okay?”

“No offense Stiles,” Lydia started, shaking her head lightly. “But a guy like Scott isn’t going to go for a guy like you. He’s an ass, you’re a sweetheart. It’ll never work.”

“You don’t know him, Lydia!” He yelled defensively, crossing his arms, though he didn’t either. But he had a feeling, a very strong feeling, that Scott was a genuinely nice guy and he was going to prove it. And after that he was going to ride him to oblivion.

“Fine, Stiles,” She said, sighing. “If you’re still thinking like this in the morning, I’ll help you.”

“Trust me, I won’t change my mind.” Stiles passed out a few minutes later in the middle of a rant about Scott's ass.

*

He woke up in the morning with an awful headache and very vague memories of the night before.

Lydia came knocking quietly and Stiles thanked God that Isaac rarely remembered to lock the door. She handed him black coffee and some toast and he took it very thankfully. “Do you remember much from last night?”

“I remember embarrassing the hell out of myself and I’m pretty sure it had everything to do with Scott McCall.” Lydia laughed and shook her head back and forth. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Stiles sighed and fell back against his bed, quickly realizing that it was a bad idea because it made his head throb. “I have such a big stupid crush on the guy, it’s ridiculous.”

“So, go get him. That’s what you said you wanted last night, and I’d be happy to help you.” Lydia shrugged and Stiles sat up to meet her eyes. She didn’t generally give out favors without getting something back in return. “And the catch?”

“The catch is that I’m sick of you moping around every day.” Lydia snapped, looking a bit overly offended by Stiles’ question. “I want my best friend back.”

“Fair enough.” Stiles replied, rubbing his hands together, and if he was being entirely honest, he was incredibly nervous about what Lydia had in mind for him.

“Tomorrow, meet me at the mall at noon.” Lydia pulled out her cell phone, most likely to add the meeting into her calendar. “I have class tomorrow at noon.”

“So, skip.” She said, shaking her head like it was obvious. Stiles sighed out in protest and Lydia put her phone down and gave him an unsympathetic look. “You’re going to have to make sacrifices, Stiles. So, back out now or stick with this all the way through.”

“I’ll do it.” Lydia grinned, patted his back and headed out of the door with a hasty goodbye, muttering something about a hair appointment.

Stiles spent the rest of the day trying to distract himself with some coding homework and even considered asking Isaac for advice. But he’ll admit, he was kind of excited for this. For once, things could actually work out in his favor. Or so he hoped.

*

“Lydia, I look like a fucking idiot.” He squirmed in the neon colored bro tank and pulled on the hem of his jean shorts and Lydia smacked his hand away.

“Yes you do.” She replied, sighing as if she created a monster. “But that’s how his group of friends dress.” She grabbed the snapback that was sitting on the chair and put it onto Stiles’ head and slid his glasses off.

He squinted in the mirror and even when he could barely see, he knew as well as anyone else that he looked like a total dick. “I don’t know if I can do this, Lydia.”

“Yes you can.” She rubbed his shoulders, smiling at his worried looking reflection. “I promise you won’t look as ridiculous once you have the right demeanor and attitude”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, fishing in her hands for his glasses because he didn’t feel like tripping over every clothing stand in the store before they finally made it to the checkout counter.

By the end of the spree, Stiles spent $250 on clothes and hair products and was absolutely drained by the time they made it back to the dorm.

“Wednesday we’ll start on etiquette.” Lydia said after setting the one bag she carried into the building on the floor. “I didn’t think jocks had much of an etiquette.”

Stiles collapsed onto his bed and cuddled against the pillows, ready to pass out right then and there. “Well, most people wouldn’t exactly call it etiquette, but…”

Stiles let out a wine and shifted on the bed. He could feel Lydia shooting daggers at the back of his head. “Stiles, you do realize I have the power to sabotage every element of your relationship with him, right?”

“But you wouldn’t do that to me. You love me.”

“Some days it’s very questionable.” And with that, she left with a huff, tossing her strawberry blonde curls over her should as she strolled out.

Stiles was seconds away from sleep, ready to drift off and not wake up for another twelve hours after the day he had. But apparently Isaac had other ideas. “What the hell is all of this?”

He looked around the room at the multitude of shopping bags scattered all over the floor. Stiles pushed his glasses up his nose and scrambled to pick up some of the mess. He was generally very clean and he always appreciated that Isaac was too.

“Not like that, dude, its fine.” Isaac shook his head, gesturing for Stiles to calm down. “It’s just—Hollister? H&M? Tanks? This stuff isn’t usually your style.”

Stiles gulped and scratched the back of his head. “Well, uh, everybody likes a change. New quarter, new me, right?”

Isaac blinked, clearly catching on to the fact that there was more to this than Stiles was saying. But apparently he didn’t really care. “I’m having a couple friends over tonight, some kids from the lacrosse team. You’re welcome to stick around—”

“Wait, what?” Stiles stuttered, his mouth suddenly going dry. The lacrosse team happened to include Scott McCall, the entire reason why he just dropped three work study checks on clothes he’d wear on one occasion, the person that he might do anything just to spend an hour with. He needed to talk to Lydia.

Isaac was saying something about frats and how Stiles needed to play it cool, but he was already out the door, bolting towards the other side of campus to Lydia’s hall.

He banged on the door to find himself face to face with Lydia’s roommate and girlfriend who wasn’t very keen on wearing pants. “Hello, Malia.”

“Hey, Stiles.” She grinned, moving out of the way to let Stiles into the room. “She in?”

“Yeah, she’s in the shower. I was just about to join her, actually, but I’ll keep you company instead.” Stiles wasn’t sure if that was a hint for him to leave or not but he sat down in one of the desk chairs anyway as Malia flopped back onto the bed.

“Heard about your little experiment.” She smiled as Stiles shrugged and nodded his head. “It’ll never work. Guy’s an asshole. You have a better chance dating Lyds.”

“She’s a lesbian.”

“Exactly.”

“You don’t even know him, Malia.” He snapped, feeling entirely odd about defending a total stranger but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Yeah, but I know Derek.” It had slipped Stiles’ mind that she and Hale were cousins, meaning that she probably knew them better than anyone else did. “And anyone who hangs out with Derek is an asshole.”

Stiles shook his head, he wasn’t going to let her get his hopes down. She didn’t know Scott and even if she knew Derek, it didn’t matter. If Scott was an asshole, Stiles was going to find out for himself.

Lydia came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy pink towel, thank God, but gave Stiles a very offended look upon seeing him. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“Do you think maybe we could move the whole etiquette thing up to right now? Possibly?” Lydia narrowed her eyes and slapped a hand on her hip. “Why?”

“Because Scott and his crew are coming over tonight so Isaac can get into their frat and it’s the perfect opportunity.” It all came out of Stiles’ mouth in one big breath and Lydia’s eyes grew ten times bigger once he was finished.

“Well, this just became incredibly interesting.” Malia grinned again and slid off the bed, sauntering across the room and stood in front of Stiles. “Are you going to hit me?”

“Of course not.” She sounded offended enough to actually do it, but instead simply gestured for him to stand. “I’m going to give you your first lesson.”

*

Two agonizing hours of picking and prodding later, Stiles had a somewhat acceptable swagger, was partially hip to all the current lingo, and definitely felt stupider than he had in a long time.

Malia and Lydia’s coaching was the most aggressive he’d ever gotten, including his chess team leader who once threw a ruler at his face for misusing a pawn. Lydia was nice enough to grab an outfit from Stiles’ dorm while Malia taught him some basic phrases while The Jersey Shore played in the background.

“So, if someone says, ‘What’s up?’ you respond with?” Lydia prompted and Stiles closed his eyes, trying to think of the least geeky response possible. “Yolo?”

Loud groans came from both the girls and it was obvious that Stiles simply wasn’t getting it. “Look, Stilinksi, you are trying way too hard. Just act naturally.”

“There is nothing natural about this amount of self-tanner.” Stiles yelled back as Malia narrowed her eyes. Lydia tucked her hair behind her ears and kneeled in front of him. “We have got thirty minutes left to make this seem believable, okay? Work with us.”

“I’m trying, Lydia.” Stiles wined, ready to break the television in half if he had to hear those assholes sing about “t-shirt time” again. “I just don’t think I can do this, I’m completely out of my element.”

“Then I’ll go with you.” Lydia replied and the room went silent. Malia glanced between them with a concerned look on her face. “No way, Lydia, those guys are vultures.”

“I can handle myself, love. And Stiles coming in with a pretty girl will help with his cred.” Lydia sauntered over to her closet and began looking through her tops. 

“Beautiful people herd together.” Stiles shrugged in agreement.

“Fine, but keep your phone on.” 

*

“You look like you’re going to pass out, Stiles.” Lydia grumbled under her voice as she waited on the bed next to him while Isaac prepared the room.  


“I might.” He sighed, tapping a rhythm on his thigh as he tried to focus on anything other than how much he was about to embarrass himself. Lydia grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Just be yourself. Well, be yourself, but much... cooler.”

Stiles bit his lip and jumped when he heard a harsh knock on the door. Isaac got up and swung it open to reveal Derek Hale and Allison Argent on the other side with backpacks that were likely full of alcohol.

“Nice room, Lahey,” Derek mumbled, giving Stiles a short nod, eyes lingering on Lydia for a moment before he scanned the rest of the area. He slung the backpack off his shoulder and handed it to Isaac. “Everyone else should be here soon.”

“Who else is making it, dude?” Isaac said, shuffling over to the desk to take out bottles of cheap liquor for everyone to choose from.

“Just a few people.” Derek began, taking Allison’s bag which was full with juice to mix with. “Mahalaeni, Whittmore, McCall,”

“Kira should be making it.” Allison said, taking a seat on Isaac’s bed as she grinned sweetly at Lydia. “Is your girlfriend coming?”

“Malia doesn’t really do frat parties.” Lydia explained and Stiles was personally a little surprised that Allison knew anything about her. Then again, Lydia was one of the more favorable freshmen. “I’m mostly here because I haven’t had a good night out with Stiles in ages.”

Allison turned to him, looking like she was noticing him for the first time since she sat down. “Stiles?”

“It’s a nickname. Short for Stilinski—,” Lydia nudged him before he could go on his usual rant about his first name. “I mean… ’Sup?”

Allison smiled, looking like she was suppressing a giggle. “So, are you guys freshmen?”

“It’s our first year but technically speaking, we’re sophomores.” Allison looked impressed, nodding her head slowly. “Have you thought about joining any sororities? Phi Beta Kappa is a little more sophisticated, 3.5 GPA minimum required and I think the girls would love you.”

Stiles lost the conversation after that because Scott sauntered in with a red lettermen’s jacket and tight black jeans.

He and Isaac exchanged a little hand shake and Derek intruded to hand him a red cup. A few more people followed him, a girl with an adorable face and dark hair who he assumed was Kira and two more exceptionally good looking jocks.

The one who Stiles vaguely remembered as Jackson approached Lydia quickly, as who Stiles knew as Danny followed behind, already looking a bit annoyed and disappointed with his friend.

Scott took a seat next to Allison, right across from Stiles as he reached over to pull her into a hug. Stiles gulped as he turned his face to Stiles’ and he seemed to recognize him immediately.

“Hey! You’re in my English class!” Scott said excitedly, throwing his arms up. “What’s your name again? Stools?”

“Stiles.” He corrected and usually he’d get pissed to high heaven, but the way Scott blushed a little and shrugged an apology made Stiles let it go just that one time.

*

The party went a lot better than Stiles expected. He didn’t say much, which also meant that he didn’t completely embarrass himself, which he took as a definite win.

Lydia took off early due to Malia’s passive aggressive texts regarding when she was going to be back, which was probably a plus because Jackson was getting desperate. But it meant that Stiles spent most of the night hiding in the corner of the room trying his best to not look like a total loser.

The only disappointment was he didn’t exactly get to speak to Scott much. The entire night, he and Allison seemed to be hanging off each other, whispering little secrets while Scott would hold her hand and give her reassuring looks.

He didn’t need to ask Lydia to know the reality of it. They were practically in love.

Stiles hadn’t been smart enough to consider that someone as perfect as Scott was seeing someone and didn’t think twice about his sexual orientation. And if he was being entirely honest, he and Allison did make a pretty cute couple.

It wasn’t until about two in the morning when the guys decided to go out and play a round of lacrosse that Scott and Stiles actually got the chance to talk.

“Why didn’t you go?” Stiles asked while Scott stood by the drinks, pouring himself a glass of fruit punch with a shot of vodka. He handed Stiles a glass of the same thing as he turned towards him.

“I left my inhaler in the dorm.” Scott laughed, sipping at his beverage. “Anyway, I don’t feel like embarrassing myself playing drunk lacrosse.”

Stiles laughed, having a bit of his drink too, almost gagging at the taste. “You don’t drink much, do you?”

Stiles tried to look offended, shook his head back and forth in a loud gesture and Scott just grinned. “It’s not a big deal, it isn’t everyone’s thing.”

“It isn’t like that.” Stiles shrugged. “I just—,”

“It’s cool.” Scott said, plucking the cup from Stiles’ hand as he added the contents to his own. He poured him a glass of something nonalcoholic and held it out to him.

“Thanks.” Stiles mumbled, feeling belittle and stupid, but Scott really didn’t seem to care. “So, how long have you and Allison been dating?”

Stiles blamed his newfound confidence on the alcohol because there was no way in hell he would’ve been so bold in any other circumstance. Scott choked a bit on his drink and laughed quietly.

“Allison and I are not dating. We’re both single.” Stiles felt his face flush and he knew he must have been absolutely red. “And we’ve been best friends for, like, ever. She, uh, has a thing for your roommate actually.”

“Really? Isaac?” Stiles tried to pretend like he wasn’t daunted by the fact that the Scott McCall was single. “Doesn’t seem like her type.”

“I was surprised too!” Scott mused, scrunching up his face. “She usually goes for guys who are more like you.”

Stiles was a little taken aback. “Like me?”

“Yeah, nice guys.” Scott suddenly closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth. “Not that Isaac isn’t nice! He is, it’s just he’s—,”

“He’s not one of the nice guys.” Stiles finished, feeling a sense of disappointment because Scott saw right through his ruse. Scott looked honestly worried when he set his drink back on the counter and shuffled over to Stiles, clearly sensing that he was upset.

“Look, don’t get me wrong, I totally like Isaac and I totally wouldn’t mind if he dated Allison.” Stiles smiled shaking his head back and forth.

“I’m not offended, Scott. Hell, this is the first time I’ve hung out with Isaac all year, if I’m being honest.” He shrugged. “It’s just—it’s nothing.”

“As long as you aren’t mad at me.” A small smile formed on Scott’s lips and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder why Scott would give two shits about Stiles’ opinion of him.

“Trust me, saying something less than reputable about Isaac is not going be the way to piss me off.” Scott laughed, eyes crinkling up a bit and it may have been the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen.

“How the hell are you single?” Stiles nearly shit his pants when he realized he said that out loud, and he was surprised Scott wasn’t immediately offended at the flirtation. Actually, Scott wasn’t offended at all, possibly even flattered.

His cheeks blushed lightly as he shrugged. “Just waiting for the right person, I guess. A nice guy.”

Stiles nodded, deciding he wouldn’t say much else. He thought he was over thinking it, and he decided he’d go over this conversation with Lydia tomorrow to confirm, but he couldn’t help but make the connection between Scott calling him a nice guy and saying he wanted one.

The thought was so overwhelming, he almost threw up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes the mistake of telling Scott he wants to join his frat. Can he handle hazing?

Lydia tapped her nails against the table at the library contemplating what Stiles told her. Isaac had Allison in their room and Malia officially decided she wanted nothing to do with the ordeal because it was cutting into her study time.

She finally shrugged, blinking at Stiles with her big green eyes. “He doesn’t dislike you, he’s single; I say you take it to the next step.”

Stiles blinked, wondering what the hell the next step could be. “Get his phone number, genius.”

“Oh, right.” Stiles nodded quickly, licking his lips as he pondered how exactly he would do it.

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes. “Just ask in passing after class, tell him you’re trying to expand your friend group or something.”

“Yeah, I knew that.” Lydia rose an eyebrow and collected her books. “I am actually going to take the time to study and you should do the same. Once you’ve got Scott hanging off your arm, you won’t be able to spend all your time locked in your room alone.”

She strutted away, leaving Stiles with only his math book and his thoughts.

That was until he felt a presence looming over him.

“Biles?” A deep, angry voice said as Stiles lifted his head to meet the other man’s eyes. “It’s Stiles.”

“Close enough.” Derek said, taking a seat across from Stiles as he folded his arms tightly over his chest. “You’re Isaac’s roommate, right? You were at the party?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Stiles replied, entirely unsure of what Derek wanted from him. Usually people from that particular group weren’t exactly interested in him. But things seemed to be changing rather quickly.

“I don’t like you.” He said firmly, taking Stiles aback. “But Scott does.”

“Seriously?” Stiles blinked, trying to suppress the smile that was playing on his lips. “Not that—,”

“I don’t care. And let me tell you something, Stilinski, he deserves better than you. So I would suggest keeping your distance.” Stiles was even more shocked as Derek continued, his attention wavering because apparently Stiles was prevalent enough to Scott that Derek felt the need to threaten him. Which was a great thing in Stiles’ mind, but also terrifying.

“I wasn’t going to—,”

“Save it.” Derek stood before Stiles could say anything else, leaving the library entirely. Stiles stared at the space he was just in, trying to let the conversation sink in.

It never really did and Stiles decided to take Lydia’s advice and just study.

*

Stiles was incredibly anxious the entire class period. Tapping his fingers and moving his legs and watching the clock. And he could have sworn Scott glanced over every few minutes and giggled at his distress, but he was trying his best to ignore it.

After a conversation with Lydia, they decided to follow through with the plan regardless of Derek’s threat, but it didn’t make Stiles feel any better about the situation. It was kind of becoming a lose-lose and he was already regretting every decision he'd made thus far.

And the next thing Stiles knew, his professor had called for dismissal and Scott was taking a seat next to him.

“Hey,” He said simply, a goofy smile on his face as Stiles blinked and swallowed, mouth too dry to make words. Scott waited a few more moments before figuring out that Stiles wouldn’t actually respond. “Your friend Lydia said you wanted to talk to me.”

Stiles let out a small noise, realizing that Lydia must have guessed that Stiles was prepared to back out. “Yes. Yes, I wanted to ask you—,”

Scott leaned forward, waiting for Stiles to finish speaking before the first thing that came into his mind blurted out of his mouth. “If I could join Iota Kappa.”

Scott’s eyes lit up, grinning big and the regret was quickly sinking in as Stiles closed his eyes shut. “I didn’t—,”

“Dude!” Scott shouted, shaking Stiles’ shoulders and suddenly he was too distracted to explain because Scott McCall was touching him. “Of course you can join! I mean you’ll have to get accepted and go through hazing and stuff but you’ll totally get in.”

Stiles nodded blankly, barely even registering Scott’s words as he spoke so excitedly. “’Course, why wouldn’t I? I mean I’m pretty cool, right?”

Scott let out an adorable snort and let go of Stiles’ shoulders, pulling out his phone. “Give me your number so we can like meet up and get the details worked out.”

It took Stiles a few seconds to remember all the numbers, but he got through it eventually and Scott stood up with the same massive grin on his lips. “I’ve got to go, Derek’s probably already got us a table and he hates when I’m late. But seriously, I’ll text you!”

Scott rushed out of the room, walking backwards as he waved at Stiles until he was down the hall, out of sight and probably going to tell Derek about their latest entry. And Stiles could almost feel the bruises.

He sighed, banging his head against the table. At least he’d managed to get Scott’s phone number.

*

“You are easily the stupidest person I know, Stiles.” Malia said, rolling her eyes as she walked in from the bathroom as Stiles sat on Lydia’s bed while she painted her nails. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with this, Malia.”

“Excuse you, Stilinski, but this is my room and you’re asking my girlfriend to help you and—,”

“Honey,” Lydia said, straining her voice as Malia huffed, leaning back against her chair. “I’d better be having three orgasm for this tonight, Lyds.”

“Anything you want, babe.” Lydia sighed out, giving Stiles a quick smile as she set her polish on the floor and waved her hands through the air. “So, it’ll take some time and some major discipline but I can get you in.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, biting his lip. He couldn’t fathom something like that actually going well. “I mean, Lydia, I’m not exactly, you know, frat material. I mean I have trouble looking directly into Scott’s eyes, let alone pledging for him.”

“And have you considered the fact that Derek’s Vice President?” Malia added, and Stiles sighed out painfully, he’d almost forgotten that little detail. “I mean, it’s the hardest fraternity on campus to get into and it only lowers your chances considering he hates your guts.”

“Well, given time, we may be able to change that.” Lydia explained, standing up from her bed to toss Stiles a notebook. “Study this. Various, basic topics you can bring up when you’re nervous and have nothing better to say, tips on social queues and how to get out of situations you simply can’t handle, websites to look up recent quick facts on sports and a little slang word of the day for you to memorize.”

Stiles paged through it, practically floored by the amount of information. “Jesus, Lydia, how long did this take you?”

She shrugged, taking a seat on Malia’s lap as she stared at her pink nails. “I never do a half-assed job, Stiles, this is no exception. You will get into that frat.”

Stiles sighed, staring at the pink notebook. He had a feeling that either way, this was going to end very, very poorly for him.

*

“Hey, Scott!” Stiles called, catching up to him in the lunchroom, nearly dropping his food all over the floor when he finally caught up to the guy, grinning hugely. “I was wondering if I could sit with you guys today! You know, get to know the group and chill and whatnot.”

Scott stared at him, bottom lip stuck between his teeth as if he was suppressing a laugh “Yeah, sure! I’d actually love that.” He replied, giving Stiles a quick pat on the back as he took a deep breath, ready for his first actual test as a cool kid.

He took a seat between Scott and Isaac, where he felt most comfortable, though Derek was shooting him daggers from across the table. “So, this guy is going to be our next victim, eh?”

Stiles swallowed, glancing around at the jocks, feeling more intimidated than he expected. “I wouldn’t say victim, right? More like a candidate. Candidate is a better fitting word, huh? Personally, I think it’s a lot more—,”

“Stilinski,” Jackson said, raising an eyebrow is he glared in Stiles’ direction, making him shudder. “You’re a victim. Our victim. And the only way to get into our frat is to prove that you can handle almost anything. And, personally, I don’t think you’ll make it through the first round.”

“Guys,” Scott started, placing a sweet hand on Stiles thigh as if he could sense the way his heart stopped beating entirely and the fact that he couldn’t form words if he tried. “Let’s take it easy on him, okay? This is his first time going for a frat and he’s a little nervous, okay?”

“Why should this chump get special treatment?” Derek asked, narrowing his eyes at Stiles and he could feel the sweat collecting on his forehead.

“Because I say so.” Scott shrugged simply and sweetly, smiling around at the table.

“So, does this mean I get special treatment too?” Isaac asked, letting out a short, hopeful laugh.

Scott smiled sweetly, shrugging his shoulders. “I think you can handle it.”

*

“So, you nervous?” Stiles asked, taking the walk of shame to their first frat meeting where they would have their first bout of hazing. Isaac only shrugged, combing his curls back and he hooked his thumbs underneath the straps of his backpack. “I’m not too worried. Scott promised they’d go easy.”

“Yeah, well, Derek always runs the first round.” Stiles sighed, adjusting his cap as the approached the frat house. He took a deep breath, blinking quickly as he winced at the building. He bit his lip taking a step through the door to find Scott grinning on the other side.

“Come on in!” He said shuffling the two towards the living room where the majority of the lacrosse team and a few strangers sat with beers in hand. Scott gave Stiles’ shoulder a quick squeeze as he went through names Stiles knew he would never remember and soon made room for Derek to take the floor while Isaac and Stiles found seats and were handed drinks.

Derek picked a lacrosse stick up from the floor and gave Stiles a quick glare before he began to speak. “Our frat is big on sports, which I’m sure most of you are aware of. And our sport is lacrosse.”

He grinned, grabbing a ball from the floor, tossing it up and down as Stiles swallowed. “Raise your hand if you’ve ever played goalie?”

“Der,” Scott interjected, laughing quietly as he made his way to the middle of the room, approaching a very annoyed look Derek. “Don’t you think this one’s a bit harsh to start out with?”

“Not really, no.” Derek smiled tightly, eyes lingering on Stiles and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. “In fact, I think that Stiles would be a great person to begin with.”

Everyone in the room followed Derek’s eyes, all burning on a scrawny, pale, awkward and incredibly nervous looking Stiles. “I-I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Stiles stuttered, barely able to breath under the pressure.

“Do you want to join this frat, Stilinski?” Derek asked, crossing his arms and squaring his legs. Stiles nodded slowly, despite the fact that he wanted to scream no and run to the comfort of his dorm room and never look back. “Then put on the gear and get your ass out onto the field.”

He held up the pads, shaking them a bit until Stiles reluctantly got to his feet. He snatched them from Derek’s bonds, glancing towards Scott with pleading eyes as he shook his head apologetically.

Stiles was eventually shoved into the goalie post with Derek halfway across the field. “If you could maybe take it easy? I bruise like a banana and—,”

“Shut up.” Derek said simply, rolling his eyes as he turned towards the rest of the group. “All right, in this particular ritual, each member of the first line will pelt one ball at the pledgee. If you can dodge it, good for you. And if you can’t… You’ll look like Stiles, here, by the end of the day.”

“Or not! Or you could be nice and just… not!” Stiles called, trying to adjust his helmet in order to see a little more clearly. He was already blind without his glasses and there was simply no avoiding a ball he could barely see.

“The more you talk, the harder this is going to be, Stilinski.” Derek sighed, turning around again with a satisfied looking grin. He brought the stick back, readying his stance and just as he was about to follow through Scott stepped in front of him.

“I almost forgot!” He shouted, waving his arms frantically. Derek narrows his eyes and dropped the stick, waiting patiently for an explanation. “Stiles is supposed to help me study. Right now, big English test tomorrow and he promised and I promised and we should—we should go, right, Stiles?”

“Right.” Stiles said, nearly running out of the goalie post towards Scott, ripping his helmet off as he did. “Yeah, what he said is 100% true and not at all—,”

“Just…” Scott shook his head, putting out a hand. “Let me handle this.”

He dragged Derek across the field with Stiles at his side, lowering his voice as he glanced at the pledgees.

“He can’t join the frat if he doesn’t get hazed, Scott.” Derek clenched his jaw, shaking his head down at the both of them. “I’ll be sure to give him a personal hazing session, Derek. Don’t worry about it.”

“He can’t just have special—,”

“Don’t worry about it, Derek.” Scott repeated, raising his eyebrow. Derek huffed out, turning on his heel as he made his way back towards the crowd, stomping angrily.

“Lahey, get your ass at the post.” 

*

“You saved my ass back there, man.” Stiles sighed once they reached his dorm room. He opened it up, gesturing for Scott to make himself comfortable and he took a seat on the bed. “Thank you, like, so much.”

“Not a problem.” Scott replied grinning, patting the bed so Stiles would sit down next to him. “Derek is kind of… he can be an asshole, at times.”

“I noticed… and I really don’t see what he has against me.” Stiles mumbled, leaning back against the wall, letting out a long sigh.

“He can be jealous.” Scott explained, shrugging lightly. “He’s had a thing for me since like high school and he never really takes well to me making new friends.”

“Wait,” Stiles started, shaking his head. “You turned down Derek Hale? Second hottest guy on campus?”

“Like I said, I’m more into nice guys.” He smiled softly, running his fingers though his hair. “And who the hell does Derek come second to?”

Just as Stiles was about to embarrass himself to the point of no return, Stiles heard a dainty knock on the door that could be no one other than Lydia. He stood quickly, being sure to avoid the question and swung the door open. “So how did it—oh, hello.”

She grinned, waltzing into the room with her eyes trained on Scott. “I didn’t expect to find you here.”

“Neither did I.” Scott shrugged, “But Stiles was about to get beaten to death with lacrosse balls and I just couldn’t watch it happen.”

Lydia gave Stiles an impressed look before her gaze fell back onto Scott. “Well, I suppose I should come back later, give you two some alone time.”

“Actually, I really should study for that English test.” Scott sighed, standing as he straightened his clothes. “But, hey, let me know if Derek gives you any trouble. Or, you know, if you just want to chill.”

“Yeah, for sure, dude. I will let you know if I would like to chill sometime or anytime or whatever.” Stiles laughed awkwardly, standing as well. Scott giggled along too, nodding his head as he waved, sliding through the door past Lydia and shut it tightly behind him.

“I have no idea what he sees in you, but he sees something.” Lydia said, shaking her head back and forth with her arms crossed. “You really think so?”

“Did he save anyone else from getting pelted with lacrosse balls?” Lydia asked, quirking a brow. “No…”

“Well, looks like your something special, Stiles. Use it to your advantage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND BE MY FRIEND ON [TUMBLR](http://stilesandscott.co.vu) PLS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is finally getting alone time with Scott and he's really hoping that he won't see through Stiles' ruse.

“Oh my God, he’s calling me.” Stiles said, staring at his cell phone with wide eyes as he sat across from Lydia at a lunch table as they just finished eating. “Well, what are you waiting for, dumbass? Pick it up!”

Stiles fumbled with the phone, finally managing to press the green button and push it to his ear. “Hey, hello, hi?”

“Hi, Stiles,” Scott said smoothly from the other side and Stiles could practically hear the grin on his lips. “Were you planning on going to the frat meeting today?”

“Yeah, of course. I have to go if I’m going to get in, right?” He laughed nervously, already dreading what was going to come. 

“You don’t really like water, do you?” Scott asked and Stiles drew his brows together, “How did you know that?”

“You mentioned it during class once.” He replied simply, as if it wasn’t absolutely amazing that a guy like Scott actually paid attention when Stiles spoke. “And if you don’t, I would suggest skipping todays hazing all together. I’ll make a nice excuse for you and we can do something else instead.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, grinning softly before Lydia kicked him under the table. “I mean cool. Sounds awesome and rad and things. I’ll meet you in my room in, like, ten.”

Scott laughed before he said much else. “Sounds good, dude. See you then.”

“So, you’re out of yet another hazing and you get alone time with the guy?” Lydia said, looking quite pleased with herself as she sipped at her latte. “Don’t get your hopes up too high, Lyds.”

“And why not?” She asked, shaking her head. “He’s protecting you from Derek, he’s asking you to hang out… I really don’t see how this could end badly.”

“It’s me, Lydia.” Stiles sighed, standing from the table. “It always ends badly.”

*

“You look nice.” Scott said, looking down at Stiles when he realized he was still wearing the same cardigan and khakis from earlier that day. “Oh,” He scoffed, slinking the top off awkwardly as he fished around for a hat, anything to make him look like less of a nerd. “This old thing? I had, like, a presentation today so I had to totally geek it up and stuff. I never wear this.”

“It’s Saturday.” Scott said, still grinning as he moved to hop on top of Isaac’s desk.

“Rough, right?” Stiles replied, shucking off his shirt before he froze, realizing he’d left himself very vulnerable. He turned around, eyes wide and he regretted that choice immediately afterward too. “I’m sorry. I’m, like, really shirtless and you’re really—here. In my room and I—,”

“Don’t worry about it dude.” Scott laughed, putting his hands up in defense. “I can turn around if you’re shy or whatever.”

“No!” Stiles shouted, covering his face with his hands. “Not like that. You can look if you want, I just—,”

“Just change into whatever you feel comfortable in and we can pretend like this conversation never happened.” Scott said, giving Stiles a nod as if he hadn’t done the most embarrassing thing in his entire life.

“Okay,” Stiles mumbled, giving Scott a sweet, thankful smile as he pulled on a tank top and quickly switched out his khakis for basketball shorts.

He slipped on a hat and turned, arms slightly open as he gave Scott an awkward smile. “Better, right?”

Scott shrugged, slipping off of Isaac’s desk as he stepped forward, getting close enough to Stiles that he could have leaned in only inches and their lips would have brushed. “Not really better, per se, just different.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side, blinking a little before Scott pulled back just as quickly as he’d come forward. “So, what are we going to do instead of pledging?”

Stiles honestly hadn’t put much thought into that, he figured Scott would want to watch sports or play beer pong, or some other activity that jocks usually participated in. “I bet there’s a game on.”

“I also bet there’s a movie in here we could watch.” Scott said, spotting a stack of DVDs sitting near Stiles’ dresser. They were his less than cool movies, the Star Wars series, his favorite seasons of Star Trek and the newer films, the Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, and every other painfully nerdy film Stiles could have owned.

“Maybe,” Stiles said quickly, stepping into Scott’s way before he could make it to the other side of the room, “we shouldn’t pick from those.”

“Why not?” Scott asked, grinning up at Stiles, looking way too confident for Stiles’ comfort. He swallowed, again, feeling entirely too close to him. “Those are my private DVDs.”

“Bold move keeping your porn out in the open like that, man.” Scott said, quirking an eyebrow as his hands moved to his hips. “Isaac doesn’t mind?”

“It isn’t porn.” Stiles retorted, moving his chin closer to his neck as Scott took an impossible step forward. “Then what could be so bad?” He said, cheerfully, a sweet smile still playing on his lips.

“Just… It’s just…”

“Fine.” Scott sighed, taking a step back as he turned to sit on Stiles’ bed. “I’ll respect your boundaries.” He smiled, leaning back against the wall as he laced his fingers behind his head.

“Thank you.” Stiles choked out, clearing his throat as he tried to be subtle about wiping the sweat from his forehead. He knelt down at his drawer, pulling out some comedy and held it out for Scott to see, “Delivery Man?”

“Sounds kind of boring.” Scott shrugged, pausing for a moment before he spoke again. “I haven’t seen Spiderman Two.”

“You’re into that type of stuff?” Stiles asked, quirking his head to the side as he stared in Scott’s direction. “Well, yeah. I mean how could I not be into anything involving Andrew Garfield’s ass?”  
Stiles laughed, biting his bottom lip as he nodded in agreement. “You got me there.”

“So, do you have it, then?” Stiles nodded, reaching over to his stack of DVDs as slyly as he could manage and failed miserably, each of them falling to the floor and Scott was on his feet the same second. “Need some help?”

Stiles glanced up, making room for Scott hesitantly as he placed them back on the shelf, figuring he could worry about the order later. Scott grinned at each cover, shaking his head softly and   
Stiles could almost feel the mockery. “It’s not… It’s, like, my dad’s old stuff and—,”

“You don’t need to justify the types of movies you like, Stiles.” Scott sighed, as if it were obvious, placing a couple of them on the rack. “I mean they’re not the same that I like but I’m willing to watch a few episodes of Star Trek and sit through the three day marathon that is Harry Potter.”

He paused, smiling softly as he placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You know, if I can do it with you.”

Stiles grinned, ear to ear as he felt his face flush completely. “Well, I’ll have you know that with enough determination, Harry Potter can plausibly be done in under two days.”

Scott laughed, giving Stiles’ shoulder a squeeze before he got to his feet, the Spiderman movie clutched in his fingers. “Maybe we can work up to that point.” He said with a wink

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, “We’ve got plenty of time, right?”

*

“So, what does it mean when he’s constantly invading my personal space?” Stiles asked, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he lounged on Lydia’s bed, head in her lap.

She combed her fingers through his hair and pondered for a moment before responding. “He’s probably testing your limits. He wants to know if you want him to make a move.”

“And how do I show him that I do?” Stiles asked through a mouthful of food, eyes trained on the TV playing America’s Next Top Model.

Lydia sighed, patting Stiles’ chest. “I’m positive you already do. Stare at his mouth with that dumb look on your face, glance at his dick whenever you get the chance, get all flustered when he gets too close.”

“Sounds like me.” Stiles mumbled, pondering. “So, if that’s all I have to do, why hasn’t he kissed me yet?”

“Because you’re adorable when you’re red-faced and nervous.” She laughed, tousling his hair again, making him grin. “It’ll happen soon enough. Or you could always kiss him first.”

“I’m not really a first move type of guy, Lydia.” Stiles sighed, but he had considered it. He and Scott had hung out consecutively for the past three days and it seemed to be the same song and   
dance. Scott would get uncomfortably close, a grin on his mouth and Stiles would practically melt.

They watched movies, cuddled a little, and Scott consecutively got him out of hazing, which Stiles was very thankful for. But it did make him think that he’d have trouble getting into the fraternity.

But he didn’t exactly care. He was spending a lot more time with Scott than he’d ever expected and he was absolutely loving it. He almost felt that there was no downside. That was until Derek Hale approached him in the library once again.

“I thought I gave you a pretty clear warning, Stilinski.” He said firmly, his lips in a tight line and Stiles stared up at him looking terrified. “Yes, it was very, very clear and I—,”

“Would it kill you to shut your mouth for twelve seconds?” Derek asked, narrowing his eyes and Stiles made the wise choice to hold his tongue. “What makes you think you have a chance with him?”

“He likes nice guys.” Stiles blurted, shaking his head immediately afterward. “Not that you aren’t a nice guy, Derek, you seem like a perfectly nice guy, you know, when you aren’t threatening me or trying to beat me with lacrosse balls or drown me.”

“Listen, Stilinski,” Derek said, scowling so hard that Stiles felt as if he were two inches tall. “We aren’t going to be friends. You aren’t getting into Iota Kappa. And you certainly aren’t going to date Scott.”

“Well, no offense, but I don’t really think that’s up to you, Derek.” Stiles muttered, trying to sit up tall, look confident, but he was completely shot down when Derek grabbed his collar, practically wringing his neck with the force he pulled him in by.

“Okay!” Stiles choked out, flailing his arms desperately as he tried to escape Derek’s bonds. “Okay, I’m sorry!”

Derek slammed him back against the chair, fuming with rage as he pointed a finger right into Stiles’ face. “Leave Scott alone.”

“I—,” Stiles started, heaving as he stared at Derek’s finger. “I don’t want to. And I won’t.”

Derek huffed, shaking his head softly back and forth. “Fine then, Stilinski. You’re dead.”

He turned on his heal, leaving the library as Stiles let out a sigh of relief. He only prayed that Scott would protect him.

*

Scott shrugged after hearing what Stiles told him, seemingly unsurprised by Derek’s behavior. “Yeah, sounds like him.” He nodded taking a sip of his drink as he continued to stare at the Television playing Stiles’ favorite episode of the original Star Trek. “What kind of creature is Spock again? Vulture?”

“Vulcan.” Stiles corrected, smiling softly as he squeezed Scott’s hand. “Do you really think Derek is going to, like, rough me up? I mean I have a very low pain tolerance and he’s a big guy, Scott.”

“He won’t do anything to you because he knows I’d be pissed.” Scott said reassuringly, rolling his eyes a little. “And regardless, Derek can’t stop us from being friends or… whatever we choose to be.”

Stiles swallowed, eyes lingering on Scott’s lips for a moment before they shot back up to his eyes. “You sure?”

“Stiles, I’m a very independent guy.” Scott said, again, leaning closer to Stiles than necessary. “I do what I want and Derek Hale cannot control me.”

“Good,” Stiles mumbled, feeling his cheeks blush red. “Because I really like being friends with you, Scott.”

“Yeah?” Scott grinned, lacing his fingers between Stiles’ as he leaned a bit closer, so close that their noses almost brushed. “And I like being friends with you too. Watching movies and cuddling and… this. This is nice.”

“It could be nicer, you know.” Stiles huffed, eyes almost fluttering shut as he felt his nose actually bump Scott’s, turning his face. “If we… if we just—,”

The sound of the door clanking open made the boys pull apart so fast that Stiles hit his head on the wall.

Isaac clamored in, sighing when he spotted the two. “Not to break up your little love session but I just ran ten miles for a freaking pledge and I’m really beginning to wonder why I want to join this fraternity.”

“Isaac, this wasn’t a love—,”

“Danny’s day, huh?” Scott said, winking at Stiles before he turned back towards Isaac. “It’s a tough one. I’ll leave, let you get some rest.”

“But,” Stiles stuttered, reaching out as his shoulders slumped and Scott only grinned, swooping in to give Stiles a quick peck on the cheek.

“There’s always tomorrow.” He shrugged, leaving the room as Stiles lifted a hand to his face, leaning against the wall feeling absolutely dumbfounded.

“Have you guys even kissed yet?” Isaac asked, falling onto his bed with a loud groan. Stiles didn’t respond, only sighed softly.

Isaac snorted, shaking his head. “Dude, you are such a loser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS LEAVE COMMENTS AND BOTHER ME ON [TUMBLR](http://stilesandscott.co.vu) :DDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles attends his first Iota Kappa party and clings to Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT AND I'M SORRY.

“So, there’s a party tonight and I’m pretty sure if I don’t show up my chances of getting into Iota Kappa are going to go from 12% to 0.” Stiles explained, laying out an outfit for Lydia to confirm.

She pondered and switched out the shirt before she turned to him. “I think you’ll do fine without me. You and Scott are close enough for you to hang off him for the entire night without seeming too creepy, right?”

“I guess.” Stiles sighed, looking through his hats before he held up the blue one to which Lydia gave a curt nod. “I mean we haven’t really talked since we almost kissed. It was only a couple days ago but it seems like forever when… you know.”

“Well, midterms are killer, Stiles.” Lydia said, handing Stiles a bottle of Armani cologne. “Did you really expect to see him every night?”

“No,” He whined, taking a seat at his desk. “But did we have to end on such an awkward note?”

“I’m sure he’s forgotten all about it.” Lydia said, stepping behind him as she picked up his pomade. “I don’t want him to forget. I mean he was so close to kissing me I could have died and I want him that close again. I want him that close all the time, Lydia, I want his lips against mine today, right now, for like five hours.”

“Then do something about it, Stiles.” Lydia shrugged, beginning to style Stiles’ hair with delicate hands. “Tonight.”

Stiles sighed, pursing his lips. “Easier said than done, Lyds.”

*

“Remember that you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to.” Scott reiterated for the umpteenth time, earning a sigh from Stiles. “I know, Scott. I won’t drink if I don’t feel like it but you know, I kind of want to. I feel safe with you and I want to have a good time.”

“We don’t have to—,”

“I know.” Stiles said, placing a hand on Scott’s thigh. “I want to.”

Scott smiled softly, standing in front of the frat house as he stared at the door. “These parties get a little insane, Stiles, and I want you to stay close to me, all right? Like, uncomfortably close if you have to.”

Stiles smirked, trying his best to look like he was completely within his element as he adjusted his hat and shrugged. “I know I don’t look it, but I have been to a handful of crazy parties, Scott. I think I can do this just fine.”

Scott sighed, giving Stiles a pleading look before he finally pushed open the door.

*

Stiles was stupid drunk before midnight. Sloppy, sad kind of drunk and Scott resorted to dragging him into the bathroom so he could avoid on vomiting on more people than he already had.

He hung over the toilet, tears in his eyes, remnants barf on his cheeks, sobbing as Scott rubbed his back tenderly. “I-I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Scott laughed, being just as sympathetic as he had been all night and Stiles just didn’t understand how he could be so nice. “You can help me while I throw up next time.”

“No,” Stiles whined, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t do that to me, you’re too sweet. Always so sweet, how are you this sweet?”

Scott shrugged, blushing a little as his hand continued to move over Stiles’ back. “I’m really lucky to just be your friend, you know? And I feel kinda selfish for wanting more.”

“More?” Scott mumbled, cocking his head to the side. “You know, for wanting to kiss you and maybe even have sex with you. Well, not maybe, I definitely want to have sex with you. Like every day. But you’re too good for me Scott McCall.” Stiles paused, feeling his eyes tear up as he hung helplessly over the toilet.

“I’m just some loser and you… you’re perfect.” Scott leaned closer, smiling softly as he reached up and wiped Stiles’ cheek, thumb running over the skin and Stiles stared up at him dreamily. “You aren’t a loser, Stiles Stilinski. And I am so not too good for you, all right?”

“You are.” Stiles laughed, turning towards him, wobbling a bit. “You with your big muscles and cute hair and soft eyes and softer skin and cute face and inviting personality and tight, tight ass.”

Scott’s eyes hit the floor, his grin wide as his face blushed an even deeper red. “Shut up, Stiles. You’re drunk.”

“Everyone knows that alcohol is the, like, the best truth serum there is.” Stiles slurred, crawling away from the toilet bowl towards Scott. “And I’d be bold enough to kiss you right now if I hadn’t just heaved up my spleen.”

“I just wish you’d be bold enough to kiss me any other time.” Scott mumbled, shaking his head back and forth. Stiles’ mouth fell open as he stared at him with big eyes. “You want me to kiss you?”

“Of course.” Scott said, smiling huge. “Who wouldn’t want to kiss those plump, pink lips raw?”

Stiles reached up to touch his mouth, blinking stupidly as he stared at Scott. “You can do that if you want. You know, when I’m not so drunk.”

“You can count on it, Stiles.” Scott whispered leaning in to kiss Stiles’ clammy forehead. “Maybe we should get you home.”

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea.” Stiles nodded, trying to get to his feet and failing. Scott helped him to his feet easily, guiding him out of the bathroom and through the crowd of people.

And Stiles didn’t remember much other than being tucked nicely into his bed, his face being wiped down with a warm washcloth, and the feeling of Scott’s lips against his cheek just before he  
drifted off and had one of the best night’s sleep of his life.

*

“Fuck,” Was the first word Stiles uttered when he actually gained consciousness in the morning, blurry memories from the night before forming in his mind and he came to the realization that he couldn’t have embarrassed himself more if he’d tried. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“You’re up earlier than I expected.” Isaac murmured, not taking his eyes off of his computer as Stiles sat up too quickly, feeling his head throb. “What time is it?”

“Two.” Isaac said simply, “But you were, like, sleeping until four or five type of drunk.”

“Are you serious?” Stiles asked, beginning to believe it as he rubbed his temples, sighing.

“You spent the majority of the night throwing up your internal organs in the bathroom with Scott.” Isaac explained, still not turning around. “He must really like you.”

“Shut up.” Stiles mumbled, rushing around the room in an attempt to find something to wear.

“I’m serious.” He said, too loud for Stiles’ sensitive ears. “I bet he’s waiting in his room right now to take care of you while you’re hung over and cuddle and shit.”

“Not funny, Isaac.” Stiles growled, slipping into a t-shirt and shorts as picked up his toothbrush, not bothering to look in the mirror before he grabbed his glasses. Isaac finally spun around in the chair, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m not kidding.” He said dryly, lips in a straight line. “He likes you.”

Stiles smiled softly to himself, biting his lip before he stepped out of the door. “I’ll be back later.”

*

“Hey,” Scott said cheerfully when he opened the door, shuffling Stiles in. He turned off the light and dialed down the volume of the TV, guiding Stiles to the bed. “How you feeling?” He whispered.

“I’m doing all right.” Stiles said back, leaning against the pillows as Scott handed him a bottle of water and made himself comfortable next to him. “I’m better than last night, right?”

“Yeah, much better.” Scott mumbled, cheeks flushing a little.

“I know I said some incriminating things…” Stiles started, taking a sip of his water as he stared at the TV. “Like embarrassing, stupid, slightly sexual things and I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Scott replied, almost too quickly. “You know, if you meant them.”

“I did.” Stiles said, nodding slowly as he moved closer to Scott, locking their eyes together. “I meant every word of it.”

“Even the part when you said you wanted to fuck me?” Scott whispered, moving his head a bit closer to Stiles’, teasing him the way he always did. Stiles was almost too distracted by the way  
Scott’s forehead bumped his own to register what he’d just said.

He gulped, shrugged his shoulders as his hand found Scott’s, their fingers lazily intertwining. “I said I meant every word, didn’t I?”

Scott mirrored Stiles’ shrug, tightening his grip on Stiles’ hand as he breathed out a laugh through his nose. “I thought maybe you were over exaggerating a little bit in your drunken haze.”

“Stiles Stilinski doesn’t exaggerate.” He joked, beginning to chew on his bottom lip as he inched his face a bit closer. “Not ever.”

“Yeah?” Scott said, quirking his head to the side as a smile crept across his face. “Then why the hell aren’t you kissing me right now?”

Scott’s last word seemed be swallowed a bit, with the way both the boys finally closed the space between their mouths, lips brushing softly at first, until Scott’s hand found the back of Stiles’ neck and tugged him forward.

It was Stiles’ first kiss and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, in fact he had no clue, but it felt completely natural to let his mouth go slack when Scott’s tongue nudged at his lips, opening up for him as he moved with Scott as smoothly as he could.

Scott’s lips were so gentle, controlled and steady, hands and tongue guiding Stiles easily. It made him feel safe, like nothing in the world could ever break them apart but unfortunately, he was very wrong.

Derek came in quietly, but loud enough for Scott to pull away and stare at him with massive eyes, hands still wrapped in Stiles’ hair. “Hey,” He whispered, the rasp in his voice making Stiles want to kiss him again but he held back, staring at Derek fearfully.

“Hi.” Derek said sternly, glaring down at the two with a tight jaw before he sighed and stared at the ground. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” He whispered, sounding so broken that Stiles practically cried.

Scott turned to Stiles with a worried look on his face, “Give us a second.”

Stiles nodded, scrambling to get out of Scott’s bed as he brushed passed Derek and out of the door, standing outside feeling as uncomfortable as ever.

A few minutes later, Derek walked out, looking a little teary eyed as he faced Stiles with a somber expression. “I’m sorry for being a complete asshole.” He mumbled like it was the most painful thing he’d ever done.

“It—it’s okay. You’re totally forgiven, bro.” Stiles nodded, smiling softly as Derek looked up to meet his eyes. “Just treat him right, okay? Treat him better than I would.”

Stiles sighed, opening his mouth to speak but decided it best to just nod and pat Derek on the shoulder. “Don’t touch me.”

“Noted.” Stiles said, pulling his hand away quickly. Derek rolled his eyes and walked away as Stiles felt a hand pulling him back into Scott’s room.

“What did you tell him?” Stiles asked as Scott leaned in to kiss him sweetly, pulling back as quickly as he’d dove in. “I’ll tell you later. Right now, I want to kiss your face numb.”

“Works for me.” Stiles sighed, pulling Scott in by his shirt.

And it was one hell of an afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and please come talk to me on [tumblr.](http://stilesandscott.co.vu)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realizes quickly that his sexual prowess is basically non-existent and he goes to Lydia for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this update took six billion years but hey, here it is. Annndddd if you were waiting on the smut then there is totally some smut in this chapter *wink wink* and the next few chapters will probably be pretty sexy as well so I don't know, if that's what you're here for then stick around because there's more to COME haha, sex puns. okay please proceed to the chapter.

In one week Stiles learned more about Scott than he had in the month and a half that they’d been friends.

But most of those new found facts had to do with Scott’s mouth and the how heavy he felt with his weight pressed against Stiles, the way his ass curved underneath his hands, the fact that Scott seemed to slip into flawless Spanish when he got particularly excited.

And, Jesus, did Scott get excited often.

Though most of their efforts seemed to be fleeting because someone always came barging in or they had class or homework or fraternity responsibilities. 

And Scott seemed to be getting desperate. 

One particular day after English class, he dragged Stiles into the bathroom, kissing him heavily the second they were locked in a stall, mouth his moving against Stiles’ so eagerly that he could barely contain himself.

Scott moved to Stiles’ collar bone to breathe while Stiles shifted his hips up instinctively, letting his head fall against the wall. “This is so gross.” He whispered, fingers clutching into Scott’s hair.

“Less likely to be disturbed.” Scott mumbled, hands traveling down Stiles torso and around his back as he groped his ass freely. Stiles groaned, trying to stay quiet but he was struggling to say the least. 

Scott moved one hand off of Stiles’ backside, fingers brushing just over the hem of his shorts before he stuck his hand inside.

Stiles’ breath hitched as he pulled on Scott’s hair, it was the first time Scott had actually touched him and he realized that it was more than he could have probably handled. The simple brush of his hand could have made Stiles come if he hadn’t been focusing so hard.

And the fact that Scott was whispering sweet nothings into his skin and rutting against him like he needed it didn’t help much either. “Don’t you think this is a little, you know, wrong?”

Scott giggled, grasping Stiles’ dick, making him sputter. “Is someone afraid of getting caught being naughty in a bathroom stall?”

“A little,” Stiles said dazedly, rocking his hips into Scott’s hand, knowing it would only push him to his climax faster but he could barely contain himself. “I mean, not really, but—,”

Scott shut his mouth with a kiss, sticking his tongue halfway down Stiles’ throat while he gave his cock a messy stroke. “Usually, I love hearing you talk during… this… but we have to quiet in public, okay?”

Stiles swallowed his next word, realizing for the first time that he did talk a lot when he and Scott fooled around. “Sorry,” He whispered, earning a sweet kiss and a twist of Scott’s wrist. 

“Oh,” Stiles whined, grasping onto Scott’s shoulder as he bit his lip, hard. Scott grinned, pushing Stiles’ shorts to the middle of his thighs for better access before he moved to Stiles’ neck again, making his eyes roll back. “I should probably warn you that—,”

Scott’s lips cut Stiles off again, his hand still moving expertly on Stiles’ dick making him heave, but soon enough he understood why Scott needed him to stay quiet. He heard a knock on the door that made his eyes fly open and he spotted two dress shoes tapping on the floor.

Scott pulled back, placing a finger over Stiles lips before he spoke. “Occupied.” He said smoothly, a smile on his mouth.

“I can see that.” The man said, sounding a bit aggravated. “Very occupied.”

Scott rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry, it’s just… tough to get privacy when—,”

“Too bad!” He snapped and Stiles swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t get into too much trouble but his worries eased for a moment when Scott gave him a fleeting kiss. “Sorry, sir. We’ll be right out and it won’t happen again.”

There was a pause before the man spoke. “Right. I’ll just step out and if you two are on your way before I come back, I’ll let you off with a warning.” 

Stiles watched him turn on his heel and heard the door swing open. He relaxed, finally, he’d barely realized how tense he was until he wasn’t anymore. Scott pulled up Stiles’ shorts and stepped directly in front of him. “I’ll make sure no one sees.” He whispered, kissing Stiles’ cheek before he walked quickly out of the stall.

They rushed back to Scott’s room, only to find Derek playing GTA V and he generally refused to leave for any reason and Stiles still wasn’t sure if he was purposefully cock-blocking or just honestly that clueless. 

But Stiles was slightly appreciative because he realized that his sexual prowess wasn’t exactly up to par. The most sexual experience he’d gotten was from his own hand and what he’d seen in porn, and though was plentiful and varied, it wasn’t anything like the real deal. 

Scott was tantalizing, the way he used his mouth and his hands and his hips so easily and naturally, he clearly knew exactly what he was doing whereas all Stiles managed to do was keep up. 

Which Scott didn’t seem to mind or notice, but surely it would be a little more obvious when they were both naked and Stiles couldn’t last longer than two minutes.

He knew that if he didn’t do something he’d end up coming in his pants before Scott managed to get his mouth on his dick. 

And it seemed the only source he had was Lydia.

*

“Don’t you think I’d be a little too involved in your relationship, Stiles?” Lydia asked, shaking her head back and forth as Stiles stared at her, looking beyond offended.

“Lydia,” He started, shaking his head angrily. “This could be make or break. If I can’t last longer than thirty seconds, he’ll never want to have sex with me, you know that good and well.”

“He’s right.” Malia said dryly, coming out of the bathroom wearing a large t-shirt and nothing else. “And I have a feeling you could use the help in a few more areas than just stamina.”

“Unfortunately,” Stiles started, letting out a sigh, “you’re very right, Malia. I don’t even think I could give a proper hand job.”

“Stiles, I’m sorry, but I can’t help you with on this one. You’ll just have to figure it out on your own like everyone else.” Lydia shrugged, taking a seat on her bed.

“That’s stupid.” Malia replied, shaking her head back and forth. “Do you really think he’ll get the hang of it before Scott realizes he’s a total virgin? Hell no.”

“I am so, so screwed…” Stiles whined, putting his hands up to his face.

“No you aren’t.” Malia replied, crossing the room. She stood over Stiles with her arms folded, a sly grin on her mouth. “I’m going to teach you.”

“What?” Lydia and Stiles both uttered, staring at Malia with wide eyes. She let out a short laugh and shook her head. “I had a lot of experience and high school, which is the main reason I dropped guys…”

She trailed off, rolling her eyes before she continued. “But whatever. I could still make a guy come in two minutes flat and keep him going for three hours if I wanted.”

Stiles turned to Lydia, eyes pleading. She sighed and nodded her head reluctantly. “I don’t really see the harm if you want to Malia.”

The brunette grinned, patting the top of Stiles’ head. “You’ll need to buy a dildo to practice with.”

Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I’d known it’d be so damn expensive.”

“That’s what being in a relationship is all about, Stiles.” Lydia winked, “Spending your hard earned money because it shows you care. So get used to it.”

Stiles didn’t argue because, well, Scott really was worth it.

*

“And you’re sure I’m ready?” Stiles asked again, tapping his fingers along his thigh as Malia gave him a shove. He winced, curling his lip up as he stared at her.

“You are by no means ready for anything that constitutes as sex,” She started, bluntly, as usual, “but you won’t embarrass yourself. That much…”

Stiles scoffed, shaking his head back and forth. “Malia, I don’t want to embarrass myself at all! You said I’d be able to impress him, you said—,”

“Stilinski,” She shouted, harshly, shutting him up immediately. “You gave me three days. Three days of working with someone who could barely fondle balls while simultaneously stroking the shaft, okay? You were literally on the same level as a potato when I started with you and I brought your sorry ass up to fumbling, drunk teenager status. And that’s good. Like, fucking amazing, in  
fact. I should be getting paid for this and you should be—,”

“All right, all right!” Stiles shouted, rolling his eyes. He let out a sigh and adjusted his shorts, staring at Malia with big eyes. “Thank you.” He mumbled, biting his lip.

“You’re welcome.” She said, giving him a fake smile before she held out the dildo. “Now, show me the sweet spots.”

Stiles sighed, pointing to where the slit would be and then moved his finger to just under the head. Malia grinned, patting the top of his head before he set the dildo aside. “And how can you keep yourself from coming?”

“Think non-sexual thoughts, push my balls down, squeeze the base of my shaft and, if I’m really desperate, pinch my perineum.” The words came out in a bored sounding huff, but he was pretty pleased with himself when Malia nodded proudly at him.

“And you’ve been masturbating every time you shower, right? How long do you generally last?” Stiles shrugged, squirming awkwardly. “Long enough for the guy waiting to get a little pissed off.”

“Good,” Malia said, smiling sweetly at him. “Great.”

“I don’t think I can do this.” He said honestly, reaching up to toy his hat.

She touched his shoulder, shaking her head softly back and forth. “I don’t really think you can either. But you’re going to try.”

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes. “You seriously need to get some tips on pep talks.”

*

Derek was going to be out of the dorm for a solid three hours. He’d gone off to a basketball game with Jackson and Danny and Scott had said he’d rather stay back and spend time with Stiles.

And of course, Stiles wasn’t going to tell Scott not to.

He knocked on the door and Scott had it open a second later. He pulled Stiles through, giving him a deep kiss, dragging him to the bed without breaking it for a moment.

He had knocked Stiles’ hat off, hands pulling at the roots of his hair, pushing their mouths as close together as they could get. Stiles was already moaning helplessly, running his fingers across Scott’s back, underneath his shirt.

Stiles pulled back after a couple of minutes, needing to take a second to breathe. “So, what are we doing?”

Scott licked his red lips, quirking his head towards the TV. “I planned on watching the third Harry Potter movie.”

Stiles’ face scrunched up as he stared at him. “But we watched that one like two days ago.”

“I know,” Scott laughed, leaning in to kiss Stiles’ chin slowly, making his way down his neck. “We don’t have to pay much attention to it.”

Stiles grinned, finally catching on as Scott gave an obvious nod. “I figured we should use our alone time wisely.”

“Yes,” Stiles agreed, staring down at Scott a bit nervously. “Yes we should. We should always take advantage of rare moments and—,”

Scott kissed his mouth again, hand resting on Stiles cheek. “You’re so nervous, dude.” He brought his fingers over Stiles’ chest, brushing down to his lower stomach, right over the hair just above  
the hem of his shorts. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want,” Stiles choked when Scott started to pull away, grabbing his hand, “I want this. I want… you… to touch me.”

Scott let out a short, surprised sounding laugh as he stared at Stiles. “I can do that.” He said smoothly, pressing his mouth to Stiles’ with ease and he complied, parting his lips so that Scott’s tongue could wrestle with his own.

And usually Scott would linger, let Stiles explore him, touch him everywhere, slowly peel off their shirts and Scott would peck a few of Stiles’ moles and Stiles would run his fingers over Scott’s  
muscles. But this time, he clearly didn’t have the patience.

He was straddling Stiles’ legs, mouth moving eagerly as he ground his ass against Stiles’ thighs. Stiles focused hard, taking a deep breath when Scott pulled back to nudge his shirt off. “You’re so quiet.” He said, throwing his own shirt to the floor as well as he went in for Stiles’ neck, kissing along the skin lightly.

“I guess I don’t have much to talk about.” Stiles sighed, letting his head fall back onto wall as Scott laughed against him, his hands traveling lightly down Stiles’ torso. “You always have something to talk about.”

“I mean, all that’s really coming into my mind right now is how nice your hands feel.” Stiles said, jumping a little when Scott gave him a small bite. “I bet you’re wondering how nice they would feel somewhere else.” Scott giggled, letting his hands brush over the hem of Stiles’ shorts again.

“Yeah, definitely thinking a lot about that.” Stiles sighed, reaching up to grasp Scott’s shoulder before he stopped moving, pulling away from Stiles with a dark look on his face. “Say it.”

Stiles sputtered, staring at Scott with wide eyes. “Say what?”

Scott smiled, pressing his forehead against Stiles before he moved to whisper right in Stiles’ ear. “Tell me,” he started, sending chills right through Stiles’ spine, “what you’re thinking about.”

“You,” Stiles stuttered out, his hips inching towards Scott’s hand but he pushed him down, letting out a short laugh. “Stiles, you have to have more to say than that.”

“Y-your hands,” He whispered, receiving an encouraging kiss from Scott just below his ear, “on my-my d-dick and your mouth against mine?”

Scott laughed quietly, peppering pecks down to Stiles’ smooth shoulders. “I think we need to work on your dirty talk a little, dude.”

Stiles felt himself blush, making a mental note to talk to Malia or Lydia or someone, but he was suddenly very distracted by the fact that Scott was tugging patiently on his boxers. “Oh… right.”

Stiles lifted his ass, letting Scott drag his shorts down to his knees easily. Scott paused, getting a good look at Stiles before he let his hand brush the length of his shaft. Stiles breathed through his nose, relaxing into Scott’s soft touch. 

“I won’t lie, man, you’ve got a gorgeous cock.” Scott mumbled, gazing down at it for a little longer before he wrapped experienced fingers around him, giving a weak stroke. “Bigger than I really expected… you know, when we first met.”

“You thought I’d have a small dick?” Stiles asked, focusing on keeping his hips as still as he could but it was tough with Scott teasing him the way he was.

Scott laughed, tightening his grip just barely as he shook his head. “No, not small. I mean I knew it’d be pretty, like the rest of you and I’d figured you’d be sizable but I don’t know you just,” Scott paused, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ head as he nudged at his lips, “exceeded my expectations.”

“Good,” Stiles sighed, leaning into Scott’s kiss, their noses bumping awkwardly, “I’m glad I managed to not let you down in that regard.”

“I doubt you’ll let me down at all, Stiles.” Scott mumbled seriously, though his hand didn’t break pace for a moment. He leaned forward, giving Stiles a proper kiss, slow and deep and pulled back after a few moments. “I really don’t see how you could.”

Stiles’ eyes hit the bed sheet, face turned so he didn’t have to stare at the way Scott’s hand worked on his cock but he didn’t have the courage to look up and actually meet Scott’s beautiful eyes, not when he was being so perfect it hurt.

“Stiles,” He coaxed, voice sounding light and sweet as he kissed along Stiles’ freckled jaw, smiling against his skin. “Come on, I want to see those amazing eyes of yours.”  
Stiles finally turned his face, unable to suppress the grin on his lips. “You’re painfully sweet, you know that?”

“So, I’ve been told.” Scott replied, suddenly giving Stiles cock a firm squeeze, eyes going dark for a quick moment. “But I don’t have to be…”

Stiles breathed quickly through his nose, his hand reaching out to grip Scott’s hip and Scott apparently decided to stop holding back. His strokes went from lazy and loose to hurried and fervent in a matter of seconds and Stiles felt his cock aching underneath Scott already.

He moaned out his name, a low noise rolling out of his lips and Scott kissed him like he wanted to swallow it down, a hand reaching up curl his fingers into Stiles’ hair, pulling at the roots. Stiles leaned into it, hips swaying effortlessly towards Scott because apparently he’d completely forgotten about the fact that he was supposed to be lasting longer than a few minutes.

He could feel his orgasm building already, breaths getting short and quick as his heart pounded in his chest and as if Scott knew exactly what was happening, his pace slowed down and his grip went slack again. Stiles exhaled through his nose as Scott pulled away, brushing his lips over Stiles’ chin.

“You seemed to enjoy that.” Scott chuckled, a hand trailing down over Stiles’ chest, brushing over his hard nipple and Stiles bucked once before he gained control again. Scott’s lips formed a smirk against Stiles’ skin. “You seemed to enjoy that too…”

Scott pinched, making Stiles produce an embarrassing squeak. “I’m sorry, they’re just a little sensitive.”

“I will definitely keep that in mind.” Scott chortled, bending forward to rub a slack mouth over it. Stiles shuddered, reaching down to run a shaky hand through Scott’s hair, his hips moving carelessly towards those incredible hands. But again, Scott pushed Stiles down with force, holding him still.

“So eager,” Scott muttered, his tongue dragging over Stiles’ chest before his lips closed over his budding nipple. Stiles bit his lip, letting out a long, sad sigh as he shook his head slowly back and forth. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be it’s just that—,”

“Whoa,” Scott laughed, pulling his face up and quickly reaching to rest a hand against Stiles’ cheek and he snuggled into it instinctively, eyes not meeting Scott’s. “Stiles, don’t apologize. I like it. I love it, in fact, I think it’s really hot.”

“Hot?” Stiles repeated, finally staring into Scott’s warm eyes. He leaned forward and gave him a filthy, deep kiss, his strokes finally speeding up again. His mouth hovered over Stiles’ ear, voice low and husky and Stiles practically came from the sound of it. “Yes, Stiles, very, very hot.”

Stiles laughed quietly against Scott’s cheek, the sound quickly turning to a groan when Scott circled his thumb over Stiles’ head. He drew his brows together, breathing in quickly when Scott began to stroke again, an even, steady pace that almost felt too good.

“Not to, like, ruin the moment or anything but you are really good at this, dude.” Stiles mumbled mindlessly, eyes fluttering when Scott sped up for a bit before he slowed back to his usual pace. “Like insanely, unbelievably good.”

Scott shrugged, twisting his wrist pointedly, drawing a weak moan from Stiles as he did. “It’s just practice and porn, mostly.” He giggled, winking playfully. “Just wait until you’re in my mouth, dude. I mean, I know my hand jobs are good but it’s my head that really gets people going…”

“I honestly can’t imagine anything better than your hands right now, man.” Stiles mused, feeling Scott’s lips touch his cheek for a quick moment. “Understandable.”

Stiles tried to respond, make some kind of witty remark about Scott’s surprisingly high level of confidence but he didn’t get the chance because his hands were moving a lot faster than they had been before, long, hard strokes that made Stiles’ legs quake. 

“Fuck,” Stiles grunted out, his hips moving freely when Scott lifted his hand to run over Stiles’ nipple. “Fuck, oh, fuck!”

Scott gave a hard pinch and Stiles thrust his hips with vigor, practically fucking into Scott’s calloused fingers. “Come on, Stiles,” Scott said quietly, bowing his head to nip Stiles’ bottom lip. “I want to see you come.”

“I-I can,” Stiles stuttered, moaning. “I can do that. I can totally, 100% do that for you.”

Scott chuckled lowly, tugging on Stiles’ aching dick just a few more times before Stiles’ thrusts lost any kind of control, his hips moving sporadically through Scott’s fingers before his cock finally shook and spurted, come shooting onto Scott’s bare chest.

Stiles leaned back against the wall, eyes closed in his post-orgasmic daze for only a few moments before Scott leaned forward to kiss him hungrily. “That was so attractive.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, shaking his head softly back and forth. “You didn’t think it was, like, too desperate or that I came too quickly or anything like that?”

“Fuck no.” Scott replied, bringing his shorts down his thighs, the hem resting just under his ass. Stiles stared wide eyed at his thick, throbbing cock, still bobbing softly from when it had sprung free of the bonds of his boxers.

“Christ,” Stiles breathed, reaching out mindlessly to drag his hand along the shaft. “God, Scott that is the most beautiful dick I’ve seen in my life.”

Scott grinned coyly before he grasped himself, strong hands moving quickly over the length of his cock. “I’m sorry, I just—,”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles whispered, a little thankful that he didn’t have to fail miserably at getting Scott off. He simply smacked his mouth against Scott’s and allowed himself rest his hands on Scott’s thighs gently.

Scott hummed into the kiss, hand finding one of Stiles’ to lead it to his cock. He wrapped long fingers around the shaft and guided them, hurried, hard strokes and Scott was bucking and whining in almost no time at all.

His cock hardened impossibly when he came and Stiles watched it closely, wishing he could wrap his mouth around the head and suck every bit of Scott down but he figured he’d have a chance to taste Scott soon enough. “That was fucking gorgeous, dude.”

Scott blushed, leaning his forehead against Stiles’ as he attempted to catch his breath, fingers intertwining with Stiles’ absently. “And we still have two and a half hours until Derek’s back.”

“I’m not at all against making out until I’m hard again…” Stiles tried, soft fingers running up and down Scott’s sides. “Neither am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS and TALK TO ME ON [TUMBLR](http://stilesandscott.co.vu/) I crave attention, okay?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott walks in on Stiles in a less than redeeming situation and he's not so sure their relationship will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I am sorry the amount of time this took but HEY it's posted :DD  
> And it's angsty ;)

“I mean, it was definitely the best sexual experience of my existence thus far.” Stiles sighed happily as Malia narrowed her eyes, arms crossed while she took a seat in Stiles’ desk chair. “Wasn’t it the only—,”

“Don’t ruin this for me, Malia.” Stiles interjected dryly before he got to his feet and grabbed the dildo, dragging a chair across the room as he plopped down into it and stared at her expectantly. “I’m pretty sure that next time, he’s going to want my hands on his dick too so we’ll need to work on that. Like a whole freaking lot.”

“You seemed to be getting the hang of it the other day.” She replied hopefully and Stiles took it as a genuine compliment because Malia wasn’t one to exaggerate about much of anything. “I bet in a couple days we could start on blow job skills.”

“I have to warn you that my gag reflex is very sensitive.” Stiles explained as he held up the dildo and Malia shrugged, watching Stiles carefully as he touched it, adjusting his hands. “So was mine. I’ll give you some helpful tips, don’t worry.”

Stiles smiled thankfully, letting out a sigh as Malia moved his fingers a bit roughly until he had an acceptable grip and pulled her hands back with an expectant look. He started, face tight as he stared at Malia for approval until she shoved his shoulder.

“Ow!” He squawked, though he didn’t dare to push her back and simply rubbed the offended area with his free hand. “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes!” She retorted, crossing her arms. “Stiles, I’m not going to be there when you’re actually touching Scott. You can’t just rely on me to know whether or not you’re doing something right, okay? You need to be confident in yourself. Relax!”

“It’s going to be a lot harder for me to relax now that there’s probably a huge ass bruise forming on my shoulder.” Malia’s nostrils flared, eyes narrow and angry before a grin spread over her lips. She had an idea and probably not a good one. “We should lose some articles of clothing.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked, tone dry and flat. “No, Malia, you’re already without pants and if Lydia walks in here—,”

“She won’t care, she knows I have no interest in you.” Malia argued, getting to her feet before Stiles could protest. He rolled his eyes, flinching a little when the girl glared down at him. “How would me having less clothes on help at all?”

She shrugged, contemplating for a moment. “I always feel more relaxed with less clothing.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but that doesn’t go for everyone and it doesn’t go for me.” Stiles said firmly, hoping the conversation would be dropped.

“What’s the harm in trying, Stiles?” She asked and he huffed in response, dragging a hand down his face. “I do not have to justify my reasons for why I don’t want to undress myself in front of you.”

“See, this is why you aren’t going to be able to handle hooking up with Scott.” Malia explained, lifting her arms in a loud gesture. “You aren’t willing to loosen up and try new things, Stiles. How do you expect Scott to fuck you when you’ve already got a stick lodged up your ass?”

“Okay first of all, rude, Malia.” Stiles started, raising a brow and Malia gave him a dry, irritated look. “Secondly, I’m not that uptight.”

“Then take your shirt off, Stiles.”

“You know what?” Stiles started, flinging the dildo in her face before he slipped out of his shirt, throwing it across the room and Malia stared for a moment before she spoke. “I thought you were going to be working out with Isaac.”

“Okay, because insulting me is going to make me feel more comfortable, Malia. Right. That makes complete sense.” Stiles spat sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest and Malia just rolled her eyes and pushed Stiles back into his seat and plopped down in hers, eyes on the toy and Stiles took in a deep breath.

“See? You’re improving already.” Malia grinned, just before reaching forward to readjust Stiles’ hands, making him grumble angrily. “You shouldn’t start out so tight. Tease him a little for Christ’s sake.”

“I don’t really think Scott likes—,” Stiles stopped short at the sound of the door swinging open, glancing up and went wide eyed when he saw who it was.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure you left your,” Scott froze in the doorway when he finally looked up, his usual sweet grin melting off of his face when his eyes fell to the dildo Malia and Stiles were still holding between their fingers, “hat.”

“You must be Scott.” Malia said cheerfully, standing up to Stiles’ utter disbelief because she clearly didn’t understand the gravity of the situation. “It’s nice to finally meet the famous President McCall. This guy does not stop blabbering about you, literally. Half the time I just want to rip his lips off his face.”

She laughed and Scott just stared at her looking dumbfounded, mouth hanging open. His eyes were glassy with tears, face frozen in a confused expression and Malia cleared her throat once she seemed to understand that something was off. “I’m kidding, just so you know. I wouldn’t actually rip his lips off. I might punch him in the face but I understand that removing body parts is—,”

“Oh my God, Malia, please stop. Just stop.” Stiles sighed, setting the toy on the table as he got to his feet, crossing in front of her to stand near Scott, face red and heart practically pounding out of his chest. “I am so sorry, man, we were just—,”

“It’s cool.” Scott muttered, plastering a painfully fake smile on his mouth that made Stiles’ heart melt. “It’s totally cool, dude. No need to justify. I just came by to give you your hat and let you know that I was, uh… I was down to watch some more Harry Potter tonight but you’re busy and that’s cool.”

“I’m not busy, honestly, we can—,”

“No, I don’t want to be a bother.” Scott said quietly, setting a sweet hand on Stiles’ shoulder, swallowing hard before he glanced to Malia. “It was nice meeting you.” He mumbled politely, smile faltering for a moment and Stiles could practically feel his heart crumbling when Scott’s eyes met his own. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

He handed Stiles' hat over and rushed down the hall, head ducked and pace quick and Stiles stared at his back, unable to even move until Scott was completely out of sight.

“He’s kind of weird.” Malia stated, frowning with her brows furrowed together and Stiles may have hit her if he thought he had a standing chance.

“Do you have any idea what this must have looked like to him?” Stiles shouted, clearly startling Malia and she turned to him with an offended look. “Apparently I don’t…”

“You’re half naked, I’m half naked and we have both our hands on a fucking dildo!” He yelled, trying to avoid the knot that was building up in his throat, the panic that was rising in his chest. He slammed the door, barely able to collect his thoughts. 

“He totally thinks we’re—,” He paused, taking in deep, quick breaths and Malia set a hand on his shoulder that he leaned into, reluctantly.

Everything seemed to be coming down to him at once, the fact that Scott was angry and hurt, the fact that he probably wouldn’t be able to look at Stiles’ face without having that awful sense of betrayal. 

“Stiles,” Malia muttered, turning his face so he could look right into her eyes and it took him a second to realize that she was actually trying to get his attention. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that this would compromise your relationship.”

He sighed, feeling his cheeks flush red and eyes fill to the brim with tears. The single, slim chance that Stiles had with Scott was gone, snatched away by some shitty misunderstanding, one that could have been entirely avoided if Stiles wasn’t a complete loser.

“What the hell am I going to do?” He whispered, pathetically as he took in a shaky breath, feeling like he’d collapse at any second.

Malia bit her lip, looking genuinely guilty as she reached forward and took Stiles’ hand. “Talk to Lydia.”

**

Lydia tapped her finger against her desk, looking increasingly annoyed as Stiles’ explanation went on and Stiles suspected she’d explode by the time he was finished talking.

“So, he left angry, with no explanation of what was going on between the two of you and instead of going after him to clear the situation up, you came to me?” Stiles nodded his head, opening his mouth to speak but Lydia cut him short.

“And now, he’s more than likely gone running to his roommate, who hates you and is practically in love with him so that, together, they could conjure up the worst possible scenario to put together what happened?”

“It sounds a lot worse when you put it like that, but…” Stiles flinched away when Lydia got to her feet in a huff, face red and eyes as angry as ever and he honestly thought he’d taken his final breath.

But she inhaled deeply, seeming to gather her composure again and fixed her top. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and closed her eyes until her face faded back to its usually delicate color. “You can fix this.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, suddenly hopeful again, but the feeling only lasted for a fleeting moment. “Lydia, you didn’t see his face. I mean, not that I’ve known Scott for long but I’ve never seen him look so… shattered. He’s hurt, I know, and like you said he’s had time to dwell and think and _shit_ , how could I have fucked up this badly?”

“There’s no use in thinking about how badly you fucked up, Stiles.” Lydia explained, patting Stiles’ shoulder before she sat at her desk again, taking out her phone. “And though it was a ridiculously huge fuck up, the fact of the matter is, you fucked up. And as long as you understand why and how not to do it again, you can move on to fixing the issue. And it won’t be tough as long as you do it the right way.”

Stiles crossed the room, hovering over Lydia so he could get a good look at her screen, squinting at it. “What makes you think it’s going to be such a cake walk?”

“Scott’s an incredibly nice and forgiving person.” Lydia said flatly, giving Stiles a nudge but he only backed off a little, still peering over her shoulder. “But I am not nearly as nice or forgiving and you’re going to get your balls ripped off if you don’t have a seat on the bed, Stiles.”

He sighed, stomping back over to the bed and flopped down on top of it, dragging his hands down his face. “So, what do I do?”

“That’s for you to figure out.” Lydia responded without hesitance, not so much as glancing up from her phone. Stiles shot to a sitting position, staring at the back of her head with a shocked expression.

“You aren’t going to help me?”

“Stiles,” She started, finally turning to him with a sigh and a head shake. “I said I’d help you get Scott, help you capture his attention, and I did that. But your relationship has progressed past the point of simple flirtations, it’s complicated. And any issues you face with him need to be resolved between you and Scott and _only_ you and Scott. Sure, you can ask for my advice and opinions, but I’m not going to give you play-by-plays of solutions after every simple misunderstanding.”

Stiles blinked at her, chewing on his bottom lip. He kept his mouth shut, though, because Lydia was right. He couldn’t rely on her and Malia to make this relationship happen for him, he was going to need to do it himself. “I should be honest with him, right? Tell him everything?”

“Of course, that’s always the best policy.” Lydia nodded, a small smile on her lips and she seemed genuinely proud. “Your biggest challenge is going to be getting him to talk to you.”  
Stiles pursed his mouth, pondering for a moment before he spoke. “I mean, it can’t be that hard, can it?”

**

Stiles knocked on Scott’s door, leaning against the frame as he fidgeted with his fingers, trying to push out the painfully nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and failed.

By the time the door opened he was about ready to leave, feeling like making up with Scott was absolutely hopeless. But then he was faced with those pretty brown eyes and bright smile and he thought that maybe Scott was willing to just forget what happened with Malia until it seemed to register who was standing in front of him.

“Oh… hey.” He muttered, reaching up to scratch the back of his head, avoiding Stiles’ eyes as best as he could.

“Hey, I just wanted to, like, come by and say… hey.” Stiles stuttered awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a thick swallow. “You didn’t come to lunch…”

“Yeah, I ate with Derek.” Scott mumbled back, giving Stiles a tight smile and a shrug. “I didn’t really think you’d mind, you know? Considering…”

“Yeah, no, I’m not,” Stiles shook his head, feeling his panic rise faster than he could manage, “I’m not mad or anything I just thought that maybe we could hang out since we didn’t yesterday. Or the day before, really.”

“I mean… there’s kind of a reason for that.” Scott said, voice only just above a whisper and Stiles almost wasn’t sure how to respond. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, his breathing growing less and less steady.

“I know things with Malia didn’t look good, but… can we talk about it?” He asked, taking a quick step closer to Scott with a hopeful look and he retreated immediately, giving a curt shake of his head.

“Look, Stiles,” Scott started, looking almost as upset to say the words as Stiles was to hear them, “I don’t—I think we need a break, okay? I really want to be friends but right now I just… I don’t know if I want to see you all the time anymore.”

“Scott, come on, if you just let me explain I can guarantee that—,”

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Scott said curtly, cutting him short. “I have to go, honestly, I’ve got plans with the team. But I’ll see you around, okay?”

He reached forward, giving Stiles a friendly pat and a somber look before slunk back into his room and shut the door behind him.

And the only redeeming thing that Stiles did was managing to make it back to his room before he actually cried.

**

“I was kind of hoping I wouldn’t have to kick your ass, Stilinski,” Stiles froze on his way to his room, clutching the straps of his backpack as the deep, threaten voice approached him, “but really, I shouldn’t have expected much from you.”

He could barely flinch before Derek slammed him against the wall, face hard and obviously pissed and Stiles kind of felt like he deserved this.

For two days, he’d decided to give Scott the space he’d asked for. Didn’t sit to him next during English, didn’t bother him during lunch, didn’t text or call or stop by his room and he already felt like he was barely functioning.

He missed Scott, plain and simple. He missed hanging out, watching movies, cuddling, the way Scott made him feel so safe, made him want to be open and honest. The way Scott was unbelievably sweet and understanding and honestly, the kissing and touching was probably the greatest thing he’d ever experienced.

He'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to him and maybe getting beaten senseless would make him numb enough to forget. 

So he simply winced, turning his face away from the expected blow but it never came. He opened his eyes after a few moments, swallowing at the fist that was hovering a foot away from his delicate jaw. “What are you waiting for?”

Derek narrowed his eyes, giving a curt shake of his head. “He likes you. A lot. And regardless of the fact that you completely broke his heart like an idiot and a jackass, I’m pretty sure he’d never forgive me if he knew I’d done this.”

“Well, he won’t even talk to me long enough for me to explain what happened, so,” Stiles sighed, feeling his body relax when Derek released him from the wall. “I can’t help but doubt that he gives a shit.”

“Trust me, he gives a shit.” Derek muttered, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been trying real hard to explain to him that you’re a complete asshole and he’s not hearing any of it.”

“Hey, fuck you!” Stiles yelled, flinching away when Derek turned to him with a glare. “I just mean, like, you don’t know what happened, man. It’s complicated.”

“What so complicated about you hooking up with my cousin? Which, by the way, I should kick your skinny white ass for that too.”

“Well, first starters, I did not hook up with her.” Stiles sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as Derek gave him a dry look. “I didn’t! Honestly, you think I could actually land a girl as hot as Malia?”

“No,” Derek started, looking Stiles up and down, “but you landed a guy as hot as Scott, so really, anything’s possible.”

“Fine,” Stiles agreed, huffing, “Do you really think that I’d be alive right now if I had actually hooked up with Lydia Martin’s girlfriend?”

Derek drew his brows together, contemplating for a moment before he nodded his head. “That’s a fair point…”

“Exactly!” Stiles exclaimed, slumping back against the wall. “And it sucks because Scott won’t hear me out and if he’d just take five seconds I know he’d forgive me. Right?”

“Probably,” Derek shrugged, letting out a heavy sigh. “Look,” he started, an expression on his face that screamed regret before he even finished his thought, “if you want to talk to him, I’ll try to put it in his head that maybe he should give you a second chance.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, smiling softly as he canted his head. “Why the hell are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?”

“Because seeing Scott mope around and watch geek movies all day is probably the most depressing thing I’ve ever seen.” Derek explained and Stiles looked him up and down and rose a brow.

“You getting laid, dude?” Derek shoved him, letting out an angry grunt that made Stiles think that he definitely was.

“You should stop talking before I change my mind.” He grumbled, pointing a stern finger into Stiles’ face and he nodded, pushing himself as close to the wall as possible. “How are you going to get him to talk to you?”

Stiles bit his lip, contemplating for a moment. “I think I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments pretty please and don't hesitate to come to my [tumblr](http://stilesandscott.co.vu) and say hello


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles executes his plan to win back Scott and only hopes it works out in his favor.

“So, what do you think?” Stiles asked, biting his lip as Lydia mulled over his plan and shrugged. “I think you may be over estimating the amount of forgiveness Scott has.”

“Not really.” Derek chimed in, sounding as apathetic as always. “Especially considering I’ve been putting in a good word for you.”

“How’s that going, by the way?” Stiles asked, looking hopefully at Derek before he patted his shoulder with a nod. 

“Great. Yesterday I mentioned that the quality head you’d probably give might be worth hearing you babble all fucking day if you ever got back together.”

“Okay, I guess that’s kind of a positive thing…” Stiles muttered, glancing to Lydia who simply sighed. “What did he say?”

“He said that he wouldn’t mind hearing you babble if you got back together.” Derek offered, rolling his eyes a little at the way Stiles lit up and grinned. “He also said that you won’t be getting back together. He wants something serious, obviously you don’t.”

Stiles groaned, dragging a hand down his face. He was beginning to think this would be tougher than he expected, even with his biggest threat on his side. “How hard do you think it’ll be to persuade him?”

“Look,” Lydia started, stepping forward so she could grab onto both of Stiles’ hands, a soft smile on her lips, “if you’re a nervous wreck who can barely form a sentence because you’re too busy freaking out about whether or not he’ll take you back, then it’ll be impossible.” 

Stiles looked down, already feeling his heart sink at the thought. “But if you talk to him confidently, honestly and explain the situation and your feelings as accurately as possible, he might be willing to give you another shot. Just stop trying so hard.”

Stiles frowned, eyes flickering to Derek who looked as uninterested as ever. “It’s easier said than—,”

“Don’t.” Lydia said curtly, pointing a finger in Stiles’ face. “I’m done hearing you complain about this, Stiles. You’re going to buck up and follow through with this plan. If it doesn’t work, get over it, move on, and if it does,” she paused, taking a step forward, eyes narrow and threatening, “so help me God if you screw it up again, I’ll kick your ass into next week.”

Stiles swallowed, nodding quickly until Lydia finally backed off, glaring at Derek for the way he’d been snickering behind her. “Trust me, if I can get Scott back, you can guarantee that I’ll do everything in my power to make him happy.”

“We’ll see, Stilinski.” Derek muttered, giving Stiles a final nod before he clamored out of the door. 

**

“I didn’t really think you were taking the whole pledging thing seriously.” Scott muttered, still not meeting Stiles’ eyes as he tried his hardest to get past him, through the door of their lecture hall, but Stiles had him trapped.

“Well, I am.” Stiles nodded quickly, trying to sound cheerful despite the fact that he was scared to death about whether or not this would work. But Scott couldn’t deny Stiles’ plea to help him prepare for bid day, at least not with a clear conscience. “And I figure the best person to ask for help from is the president, right?”

“I guess.” Scott sighed, chewing on his lip for a moment before he finally glanced up to Stiles’ face, eyes sad and hurt and Stiles could barely stop himself from trying to kiss the look away. “We can meet in the library around eight, okay?”

“Awesome!” Stiles sighed, gulping as he finally moved out of Scott’s way, watching him rush down the hallway like he couldn’t wait to get away from him. 

Stiles only hoped he wouldn’t blow his only opportunity to get him back.

**

Stiles showed up to the library a half an hour early and to his surprise Scott waltz in ten minutes after Stiles had settled.

“Is there a reason you’re here so early?” Stiles asked once Scott had taken the seat across from him, genuinely perplexed because Scott didn’t really seem to want anything to do with Stiles. In fact, he wouldn’t have been surprised if Scott had decided to bail on him completely. 

But Scott just smirked, rolling his eyes a bit. “Probably the same reason you’re here early.”

“Because you couldn’t wait to see me?” Stiles muttered, staring at the table top before he felt Scott’s feet nudge his and he glanced up to see a sad but genuine smile on his face. He nodded, slowly, and Stiles couldn’t suppress the rush of happiness he felt if he tried.

“I’m sorry for getting so angry.” Scott whispered, shaking his head as he reached across the table and Stiles was quick to lift his hands and intertwine them with Scott’s. “I just—I thought, you know, we were exclusive and honestly, you have every right in the world to see other people if that’s what you—,”

“Scott,” Stiles interjected, the name coming out in a heavy sigh. He could barely fathom what he was hearing—how anyone could believe that Stiles would ever think twice about anyone else while the Scott McCall, literal beacon of perfection, was in his life was far beyond Stiles’ comprehension. “The only person I ever want to see is you, honest to God. What happened with Malia   
was probably the most embarrassing misunderstanding in history—,”

“Seriously, Stiles, you don’t need to make excuses up for me.” Scott said quietly, rubbing his thumbs along the back of Stiles’ hands, eyes still painfully sad. “I’m just not interested in seeing someone who’s seeing someone else too.”

“I know that it looked bad, Scott. I do, like insanely bad but,” Stiles paused, licking his lips as he tried to find the right words, “Malia and I have been friends for a long time and she was just helping me out, I swear. She would never do that to Lydia and I’d never do that to you.”

Scott scoffed, quietly, with a brow raised. “What kind of help would you need that involves a dildo?”

Stiles felt his face flush pink, his embarrassment peaking, but as Lydia said, honesty was the best policy. And it wasn’t as if Stiles had a better explanation. “I’m a little… sexually deficient. In the sense that I had no idea how to bring another person anywhere near orgasm and Malia happens to have extensive knowledge and I just—I wanted to impress you, Scott. I didn’t want to be some fumbling, awkward idiot because, you know… you’re perfect.”

Scott blushed, managing to smile that sweet, wonderful smile for a moment before he shook his head, giving Stiles’ hands a squeeze. “What makes you think you need to impress me? Hell, what makes you think you aren’t impressing me?”

“Have you seen me?” Stiles asked, letting out an awkward laugh as he shook his head momentarily, eyes falling to the table again. “I’m uncool, a geek, and frankly, kind of an asshole when it comes down to it and you’re... Christ, you’re Scott McCall. Lacrosse star, frat boy dream, I mean you’re a goddamn package and a half.”

“And you’re Stiles Stilinski,” Scott started, pushing a finger underneath his chin so he could nudge Stiles’ face up, his skin burning red and Stiles suspected his own was doing the same. “Genius level smart, creative, surprisingly sweet and a perfect kisser which makes sense considering your perfect mouth and did I mention that you’re incredibly attractive?”

Stiles just sighed, shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face, licking his lips before he spoke. “Scott, you’re better than me, okay? We aren’t even on the same level, man. You’re a solid ten and I’m like a three, if that, and if I—if I don’t try, I’ll spend the rest of our relationship having people stare at us, thinking, ‘Wow, Scott is so out of his league,’ and knowing they’re right will kill me every single time.”

Scott barely let Stiles finish talking before he grabbed him by his collar and pulled him across the table, smacking their lips together and moaned into a kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough in Stiles’ opinion.

He pulled back, letting one hand comb through Stiles’ hair and pressed their foreheads together, warm breath against Stiles’ slack mouth and it took him a moment to realize Scott was speaking. “First off, who the hell cares what other people think? I like you, you like me and anyone who isn’t all right with it can go fuck themselves.”

Stiles smiled at that, never having heard Scott be so harsh before and it kind of made his stomach flip in the best kind of way. But Scott kept his face serious, fingers curling around Stiles’ neck while his thumb moved over his cheek. 

“Second… you don’t need to change anything about yourself to make me want you. You don’t have to try for me, Stiles, never. You are just as perfect as you think I am and I don’t think there is a thing you could do that would make me change my mind.”

Stiles could barely manage to breathe, his throat dry and mind too flooded with emotions to make a coherent thought and the best he could do was lean forward and catch Scott’s lips again, giving him a quick peck before he pulled back with a small smile on his mouth.

“Okay,” He whispered, nodding his head slowly as Scott let out a soft laugh, thumb dragging along Stiles’ jaw and for a moment it felt like nothing else in the world existed. No one had ever made Stiles feel as special as Scott did, and not just with his words, but the way he looked at Stiles like he actually meant something. 

“We should go back to my room.” Scott whispered suddenly, one hand trailing down Stiles’ chest. “I mean, I’m totally down for a little PDA but we might get arrested for what I want to do to you right now.”

“Is Derek in there?” Stiles asked, eyes bright and hopeful as he felt his stomach flutter at Scott’s touch. “Nope.”

And Stiles had never been out of the library faster in his life.

**

There was something absolutely ridiculous about Scott’s mouth that Stiles couldn’t quite pinpoint. He wasn’t sure if it was the way his tongue was so precise and sure with its movements, if it was the soft, tender skin on his lips, or the wonderful nips of his teeth that Stiles could never anticipate but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle it.

Stiles felt a little guilty for wishing he and Scott could break up and make up a little more often because Scott was just so hungry, his usual gentleness devolving to an undertone because it was clear that Scott wanted Stiles. Badly.

“I’ve never given a blow job.” Stiles muttered, pinned underneath Scott, their boxer clad dicks rubbing against each other in a mind shattering sort of way and it almost caused Stiles physical pain to bring his hips to a halt.

“I’m sure you’d be good at it.” Scott said softly, voice sweet and light as he peppered Stiles’ cheek with kisses and gave his hips a slow, pointed roll, cock dragging against Stiles’ until a groan fell from his lips. “Given that you have, like, perfect lips.”

“Thanks,” Stiles whispered, barring his neck as Scott dragged his teeth over the skin, sucking bruises wherever he pleased. Stiles could barely hold onto his current train of thought, but he managed, a few babbles coming out before he actually formed words. “I figure I have to start somewhere, though, right?”

“I guess,” Scott giggled, brushing his mouth up the length of Stiles’ neck, pecking his chin before he pressed his forehead to Stiles’ with a grin. “But if you want to blow me, you know you could just ask, right? I won’t turn you down.”

“I just don’t want you to expect too much.” Stiles muttered, sighing into the deep kiss Scott granted him, hips inching up just as Scott’s ground down.

“You shouldn’t doubt yourself, dude.” Scott laughed, reaching up to push through Stiles’ hair, kissing his nose for good measure. “Honestly, you underestimate the potential of your lips. Your perfect, gorgeous lips that I would be honored to have on my dick any day.”

Stiles blushed, sighing heavily as he guided Scott off of him, pushing him into the mattress while he fumbled to straddle his hips. “Well, then, prepare to feel incredibly honored, Scott.”

He laughed again, grinning ear to ear before Stiles moved in and licked into his mouth, one hand trailing down Scott’s warm, smooth skin until his nails racked through the patch of hair below his navel.

He inched Scott’s briefs down, taking in a quick breath before he grasped the shaft and dragged his hand up, slow and tight, letting his thumb run across the head the moment he could. 

Scott’s head fell back against his pillow, a soft moan sliding from his mouth to Stiles’ and he couldn’t help the wonderful rush of satisfaction he got because he snatched that lovely noise right out of him.

“Shit,” He mumbled, bucking up in Stiles’ hand with a steady rhythm, a little too quick for Stiles’ liking. He put some pressure on his hips, holding him still while he continued to work his hand, smiling against Scott’s slack mouth.

“It’s nice being on the other side of things.” Stiles whispered, grinning even wider when Scott bit his lip and let out a shaky laugh. “You look damn good like this, Scott. You’re gorgeous.”

“Yeah?” Scott muttered, sounding a little breathless already and Stiles adored it, pumping a little faster because he knew Scott would appreciate that type of attention. “No puedo esperar a sentir tu boca.”

“What?” Stiles giggled, feeling especially accomplished because Scott really only slipped into Spanish when he was more than excited, but Stiles could tell even without it that he was—skin flushed red, pupils dilated, sweat covering his face.

“Mouth,” He sighed, a heavy breath coming out of his nose when Stiles gave his cock a squeeze and nodded, kissing down his chest, using his tongue to lap at the salty skin of his abs before he settled between those strong thighs and prepared himself.

He knew Scott would never judge him for a moment for being less than experienced, but that didn’t mean the embarrassment wouldn’t be there. It didn’t mean that Stiles would want to disappear into nothing when he literally choked on Scott’s cock and it seemed even bigger when it was sitting right in front of his face.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Scott asked, soft smile on his face as he reached down to brush his thumb over Stiles’ cheek. “It’s not like I expect blow jobs from you. Or anything from you for that matter. I can live without sex.”

“It’s not that, man, I want to do this.” Stiles started, biting his lip. “I want to do this more than anything, I just… I’m going to need some guidance, you know?”

“I can work with that.” Scott whispered, tongue poking out of his mouth before his bottom lip got sucked between his teeth. “Why don’t you start with a little exploration?”

Stiles nodded, face going pinkish as he stuck out his tongue and lapped at the base, body trembling when he tasted the skin. His dick was firm against Stiles’ tongue, hot and smooth, and   
Stiles wanted it down his throat as quickly as he could get it.

“That’s good, dude,” Scott breathed, voice soft as he kept still and met Stiles’ eyes, nodding softly as if to egg him on. He continued, pushing his tongue up the shaft and wrapped his lips right around the head, smiling when he heard Scott moan, looking up to see his head thrown back against the pillows. “Muy bueno,”

Stiles understood well enough what that meant—he couldn’t have been doing poorly if he’d gotten that type of reaction. He breathed in through his nose, deep and slow before he ducked down, hollowing out his cheeks the way Malia had shown him. He was halfway down the shaft, sucking weakly and focused mostly on keeping his teeth away from Scott’s skin.

He dragged his head up again, bobbing down and back up at an even, steady pace, feeling spit collect all over the thick shaft until it was slick and wet. Stiles had learned that messy was generally a good thing when he came to blow jobs, and considering the incredible, soft noises Scott was making, he could only assume that he was right.

“You’re doing—fuck—really well, Stiles,” Scott sighed, a gentle hand reaching down to comb through Stiles’ hair. There wasn’t an ounce of pressure behind it, just a gesture to let Stiles know that his work was appreciated, but it made him want to please Scott even more than he currently was.

He closed his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the base of Scott’ cock and pulled off, nice and slow. He caught his breath for a moment, giving Scott a weak grin as he tapped the wet head against his lips. 

“This isn’t so bad.” He muttered, earning a heartwarming smile from Scott, skin crinkling near his eyes and all. He dragged his thumb across Stiles’ puffy lips and nodded, one hand moving to scratch softly behind Stiles’ ears. “I feel like I can get pretty good, pretty fast, too.”

“Definitely,” Scott agreed, biting his lip a little without his grin fading for a moment before Stiles was back on him again.

He tried moving a bit faster this time, guiding his face up and down over Scott’s cock, memorizing every vain with swift movements of his tongue while he let his hand twist as he stroked the base.

He pulled off again after a few moments of fast, hard sucking, listening to the pleasant rumbles and praises Scott let out, hips twitching up every once in a while when Stiles did something particularly impressive, like pushing his tongue against the spot right under Scott’s head.

But Scott couldn’t have been sweeter, being respectful enough to refrain from fucking Stiles’ face when he clearly wasn’t ready, no hair pulling or harsh movements, just gentle caresses and coos that coaxed Stiles in the best way possible.

Damn, was he lucky to have landed a guy as incredible as Scott McCall.

Stiles pulled off, making a popping nose when he finally released the head with how hard he’d been sucking him down and caught his breath for a few moments, giving Scott’s cock a hard   
stare as he stroked.

Malia had said deep throating wouldn’t be within his reach for a while, but it seemed so right in the moment. Scott would probably come right into his mouth if he did it right and God, Stiles would feel incredible knowing he’d gotten Scott to just lose it that way.

He wrapped his lips around Scott’s head again, adjusting to the girth for a moment before he moved lower and lower, taking the pace as slowly as he needed, sputtering when he was only halfway down.

“Stiles,” Scott said, clearly trying his best to sound collected, but his voice cracked, breathing heavy as he combed through Stiles’ messy hair. “This is your first time, right? You’re doing really, really well and you don’t have to take me all the way if you don’t want to, man.”

Stiles only responded by sinking his face down farther, moaning around the heat as he tried his hardest to open up his throat, Scott’s head already pushing at the very back of his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut before sliding his head forward just the barest bit more.

He gagged, coughing violently as he choked and pulled off as quickly as possible.

Scott was quick to try to calm him down, rubbing his shoulders as he relayed apology after apology, shaking his head with a look so heavily ridden with guilt that Stiles almost wanted to blame him for a moment.

“Its fine, dude, I’m fine.” Stiles coughed out, reaching down to squeeze Scott’s thigh as he caught his breath, trying to manage a reassuring smile. “It’s not your fault, either, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I should have stopped you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, making his way up Scott’s torso again to kiss away that sour expression, pulling his mouth back with his forehead pressed to Scott’s. “Nothing can stop me when I’m determined, dude. Don’t worry about it. I just—I really wanted to make you come.”

Scott actually laughed, loud and as beautiful as always before he pulled Stiles in for another sweet kiss and let himself fall against the pillow again. “I could have come easily, Stiles. I was holding back because I didn’t want to blow all over you after like ten minutes of getting head.”

“Do you have any idea how accomplished that would have made me feel?” Stiles laughed, shaking his head back and forth as a wide grin spread over his mouth. “Me, the inexperienced super nerd, getting you, the hot jock who has probably received more blow jobs than I can count, to come in less than thirty minutes would be a damn miracle.”

Scott shrugged, small smile still on his mouth, but his eyes had suddenly gone dark with lust. “There’s still time to make me come, you know? And you totally don’t have to deep throat.”

He combed through Stiles’ hair again, tugging at the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck as he licked his lips. Stiles gave a slow nod, almost giggling as he pecked Scott’s mouth, then chin, down to his neck, his tongue made its way down the length of Scott’s stomach before he nestled between his legs again.

“Be careful, okay?” Scott whispered, pushing his knees back to give Stiles the best access possible, chewing on his lip as Stiles nodded his head. He kissed the base, taking in Scott’s strong, musky scent and let out a heavy sigh, pushing his mouth up the shaft and let his tongue lap at Scott’s head, dipping into the slit every few moments until Scott was whining and panting for it.

“Who knew you’d be such a tease?” He sighed, smile bright and big, even as his skin was flushed red and pupils blown, body tense like he could barely keep himself from bucking his hips towards Stiles’ mouth.

He shrugged, nails dragging lightly up and down Scott’s thigh, one hand squeezed around the base of his cock. “Despite my very average looking demeanor, I’m actually quite the wildcard at heart. Totally unpredictable.”

Scott rose a brow, mouth falling open when Stiles gave a couple of tight, slow strokes. “Good to know.” He breathed, nodding messily and though Stiles believed he couldn’t get enough of seeing Scott so on edge, body tense with arousal and want, he really, truly adored the gorgeous expression he pulled when he came.

So, he took in a deep, quick breath and leaned forward, lips locking around the head of Scott’s cock before he sighed and sucked. He squeezed his shut as he inched down about halfway, right at the point just before he’d choked before.

He heard Scott moan, hips ever so delicately rocking up, barely enough for Stiles’ to feel, but he took it as a positive sign and moved a bit quicker, canting his head to the right and left to get a good twisting motion as he worked along his shaft.

He could practically feel himself drooling over Scott’s skin, messy and slick to make it easier for his fist to pump at the parts of Scott’s cock Stiles’ mouth couldn’t quite get to yet. He kept moving, pace fast and steady and by the time he felt like he’d actually adjusted to a nice, even rhythm Scott was pulling at the roots of his hair, legs spreading wide as groans fell out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Stiles, gonna come, gonna—!”

Stiles couldn’t help but pull off after just the first spurt, the speed of it nearly making him gag and the bitter tasted didn’t help a bit. Scott didn’t stop, though, come shooting right onto Stiles’ lips and cheeks, hitting his chin and neck as Scott neared the end of his orgasm and Stiles was thoroughly sticky by the time he was finished.

“Sorry,” Scott sighed, barely sounding there when he spoke and Stiles could tell he was exhausted just from the way he laid, limp and still, on the bed. “Should’ve given you a better warning than that. You’re a mess.”

Stiles shrugged, licking his lips and trying his hardest not to pull a somewhat disgusted expression at the taste, though it did seem better the second time around. He thought maybe he could get used to it. “It’s fine. It was actually kind of hot, getting all coated in come. I’d do it again.”

“That would be just fine with me.” Scott sighed, motioning with his fingers for Stiles to come closer and he complied, crawling back up Scott’s body. He leaned in for a messy kiss, letting Scott lick up the spunk on his face with his quick tongue, moving delicately over Stiles’ skin.

At least one of them enjoyed the taste of come.

“You think you’d be interested in being on the receiving end of a blow job?” Scott asked in a serious tone, pulling back as if it were a completely genuine question. Stiles drew his brows together, shaking his head before letting out a surprised laugh.

“Uh, yeah! As long as you’re the one I’ll be receiving it from, I am so down.”

Scott bit his lip, eyes traveling quickly down to where Stiles’ cock was still covered with his shorts. “Awesome.” He whispered, gently pushing Stiles off and onto his back, hands going straight for his waistband before there was a loud knock.

Scott didn’t even have time to get covered before Derek was clamoring through the door, face going hard and red when he spotted the two less than decent boys on the bed. He huffed and shook his head as he turned his face away from the two of them. “Finish up. I’ve got homework to do.”

“All right, just let me get some pants on.” Scott said politely, grabbing a pillow to cover his junk until Derek was finally out of the room. He let out a defeated sigh, head dropping before he glanced up to Stiles through his pretty lashes. “I’m so sorry. I promise, I will pay you back for that amazing head in the very near future.”

Stiles gave a light shake of his head and shrugged. He was much less angry about his lack of mouth to cock action than he was about the fact that Derek was probably going to be the biggest issue in his relationship with Scott. He’d never met a person so comfortable with unwarranted cock blocking. 

He smiled, nonetheless, giving Scott’s shoulder a light pat. “I know you will, don’t worry about it.”

Scott’s lips spread into a smile as well, though his eyes stayed somber as he scratched through his curls. “I should probably get on my homework too, but I’ll text you the second Derek’s gone, all right?”

“Yeah, man.” Stiles nodded, sitting up to pull Scott in for a long kiss, one he only wished didn’t have to finish so quickly, though he still ended it with a satisfied sigh. “See you later, then?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long to update and I am so, so sorry and I really hope the next update will come sooner! Feel free to leave comments and all that good stuff. And thanks to everyone who's been, like, keeping up with this fic and been so patient. I really appreciae

**Author's Note:**

> Please come bother me on [tumblr](whatthehalefire.tumblr.com) and also leave comments.


End file.
